—Los celos de un padre
by Conejo-ninja
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki el nuevo Hokage tratando de proteger a su aldea y al mundo shinobi pero a la hora de que yernos no oficiales se acercan a su pequeña girasol dejara de ser un Hokage para convertirse en un padre celoso. Pequeñas historias alternativas.
1. Chapter 1

¡Todos creando historias de la nueva generación de Naruto :v así que! ¡Quiero ser popular! Conejo-ninja quiere compartir sus ideas fumadas :33 como su Mangaka favorito.

© Declamador: Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Disfruten la lectura!.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los celos de un padre Hokage.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único.<strong>

Regresando a su casa con una sonrisa confusa siendo acompañado por su compañera de clases Sarada Uchiha, una chica bastante rara que solamente se quedaba a leer en clases y no conversaba mucho con los demás compañeros de clases además de siendo sorprendida por espiar al joven Uzumaki. El profesor Aburame Shino encargando un proyecto básico y divertido para mejorar la comunicación de los pequeños niños que serían la próxima generación y siendo hijos de los grandes héroes que salvaron al mundo ninja de las manos de Madara Uchiha y de la legendaria diosa conejo, Kaguya.

El proyecto consistía en hornear un pastel sencillo para la clase y ser evaluado por el Hokage que estaría presente ese día.

—Ese vejete mal padre solamente asistirá para tragarse todos los pasteles.—Menciono entrecerrando sus párpados, cruzando sus manos de manera molesta ignorando a su acompañante que tenía el ceño fruncido ligeramente, la azabache con ganas de lanzarle un pesado libro en la cabeza del rubio, tuvo que oprimir esos deseos para concentrarse en llegar y terminar el estúpido proyecto asignado.

Llegando a la casa de Bolt, ambos dejando sus zapatos en el recibidor se adentraron a la cocina observando los ingredientes necesarios para preparar el delicioso pastel para que Naruto Uzumaki se lo tragará sonriente. Sarada no sabía que preparar ni mucho menos que hacer en esos instantes, había miles de recetas excelentes para hacer el mejor pastel que haya existido en el mundo ninja, le encanta perfeccionar todo lo que sus ojos captaban.

—Creo que sería si hiciéramos el pastel de zanahoria.—Propuso correctamente la azabache agarrando la puerta del refrigerador para abrirlo y preparar el pastel mencionado pero siendo retenida por el Uzumaki negando con la cabeza.

—El pastel de manzana acompañado de pastel es mucho mejor ´ttebasa.—Contradiciendo a la Uchiha, sus miradas se fumigaron como si trataran de asesinarse con solo esa mirada.—Es mi casa por lo tanto hacemos lo que yo diga, ¿Entendiste chica rara?.—Pregunto arqueando una ceja, sonriendo de manera burlona el muchacho, Sarada nuevamente con esas ganas de matar a su compañero.

—Aunque sea tu casa, quiero realizar el pastel de zanahoria, el pastel de manzana es lo más común que puedes comer el maldito día.—Sincero suspirando pesadamente, entreabriendo el refrigerador para ocupar lo necesario, pero esa estúpida mano la retenía.—¿Ahora que maldito chico tonto?.—Interrogo molesta ahora estaba superando sus niveles de tolerancia hacia el joven. Pero se avergonzó, esa mano no era del chico si no de la hermana menor que sonreía a la perfección y sin movimientos de Bolt en la cocina.

—Onnichan fue al baño.—Comento riendo suavemente Himawari, Sarada se ajusto sus gafas evitando la mirada azulina de la chica azabache.—Sarada-onnesan, ¿Qué prepararas?.—Pregunto curiosa, sus orbes azules brillaban de la emoción.

—Estamos peleando por lo mismo.—Respondió con indiferencia la Uchiha siendo arrastrada por la menor de la familia a la mesa principal para sentarse muy juntas, no le desagradaba la compañía de Uzumaki Himawari pero lo que se negaba en la mente era las palabras que utilizaba esa chica, leer muchos cuentos de princesas le dañaban la mente.

—¿Cuando onnichan y tu onnesan se casarán?.—Pregunto con inocencia poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas mirando sin parpadear a la chica que se ponía pálida.—Es broma... Pero me gustaría que fueras mi onnesan para toda la vida. ¡Para ser una familia unida!.—Estallo Himawari, sacando un pedazo de papel de su bolso de la blusa y una crayola dibujando a los integrantes de su familia unidos más a ''Sakura-onnechan y a Sasuka-onnechan''.

_—''Mi hija te dice Sasuka-onnechan, vaya tu cabello hace que te parezcas a una mujer muy bella, teme''._

_- '' Dobe Cállate ''._

Sarada veía el dibujo muy detallado, en un futuro Himawari sería una artista estupenda diseñando hasta pergaminos secretos, pero lo más curioso del dibujo fue el pequeño Nara dibujado con su cara de pocos amigos sujetando la mano de Himawari.—Himawari, ¿Qué hace Shikadai en el dibujo?.—Pregunto sonriendo, al parecer la Uzumaki estaba en la etapa de enamoramiento infantil.

Himawari agacho su mirada comenzando a jugar con sus dedos indices, sonrojada al extremo por la pregunta.—Shika-dai-kun es un b-buen amigo y quiero q-que el este en la familia c-conmigo.—Tartamudeo sonrojada, en ese instante Naruto entraba a la cocina balbuceando para si mismo, cansado del papeleo de la oficina y los repentinos regaños de Shikamaru, escuchando las palabras de su hija soltó el envase que contenía el querido ramen de la tarde.

¡¿Su hija enamorada?! ¡¿Su princesa con una rata inmunda y no sabía quien era el bastardo que enamoro a su princesa girasol?!. Volteo donde las chicas reían al son de la paz, y el dibujo presentado, se acerco un poco enojado.—Himawari, ¿Porqué quieres que Shikadai este en nuestra familia?.—Tragando seco a su pregunta observo que su princesa se sonrojaba más y hacía el mismo tic nervioso de Hinata.

—Bueno... Yo...—Intentaba articular las palabras pero viendo la mirada furiosa de su padre, pero al mismo tiempo celosa, no le dejaba hablar.

—¡Eh regresado del baño 'ttebasa!.—Bolt regresaba cansado y con un cambio nuevo de ropa.—Vejete mal padre, ¿Qué haces en la casa tan temprano?, ¿Acaso Shikamaru-san te corrió tan pronto?.—Riendo a carcajadas de sus comentarios el rubio menor, Naruto contaba hasta diez para no golpear severamente a su hijo en la cabeza.

—Tuve tiempo libre, Bolt ¿Tu sabías que Himawari gusta de alguien?.—Interrogo esperando que hijo dijera que no pero lo que más le dolió en su corazón de padre fue que Bolt asintiera sonriente.

—Las miradas de Shikadai que le da a Himawari-onnechan y ella a él dice que tendremos cuñado.—Hinata que llegaba del supermercado con mercancía en sus manos las dejaba en la cocina sacando dulces de la bolsa, volteando donde Naruto estaba rojo de la furia, Sarada comiendo una mazana a pequeños mordiscos, Himawari sonrojada y Bolt alzando los hombros.

—Ese Shikadai está muerto.—Mencionando con voz tenebrosa, sus ojos azules brillaban, Hinata nerviosa se acerco a su esposo por la espalda, colocando una mano en el hombro del rubio.

—Naruto-kun, n-no es necesario. Himawari es normal que se enamore de Shikadai-kun, es un chico lindo.—La gota que derramo el vaso, Naruto volteo cerrando sus párpados.

—¿Tú sabías que...?.—Un silencio un poco incomodo.

**¡Oficialmente, mataría al chico azabache! ¡Y no porqué estuviera celoso de un niño!.**

—''Ante la duda la más tetuda estudiante estúpido''.—''Cállate Ero-sennin''.

* * *

><p>Un pequeño One-shot :33 de está familia tan especial que tanto amamos con el kokoro. TuuT ¡YO QUIERO SHIKADAI CON HIMAWARI Y BOLT CON SARADA!. :v ¿Quién me apoya?.<p>

¡Nos vemos luego!. ¡Good night!.

—Conejo-ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

© Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Disfruten la lectura!.**

* * *

><p><strong>El primer beso de Boruto Uzumaki.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo único.<strong>

En la casa de los Uzumaki, Bolt leía un libro importante acerca de las emociones de una persona normal, hace unas semanas de estaba dando cuenta de las miradas acosadoras de su amiga de la infancia, una chica problemática de nombre Sarada Uchiha pero lamentablemente a el le gustaba esas miradas y los abrazos llenos de ternura por parte de ella. ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? Recordaba unas escenas cuando el tenía unos siete años por parte de su padre y madre, besos y abrazos cuando ve veían nuevamente por el trabajo duro del rubio mayor.

—Esa chica problemática, ¿Porqué me siento tan atraído por ella?.—Se quedo pensando dejando el libro en la mesa, masajeando su barbilla con su dedo indice, su hermana pequeña pero ya no tanto corría por el parque disfrutando una bella tarde con el mejor amigo de su hermano, Shikadai Nara y de otro acosador de nombre Inojin Yamanaka.—Esos dos si lastiman a mi hermana, Kyubi-chan se encargara de ellos más tarde.—Frunciendo el ceño alzando su puño en el aire, reflejando su rostro rojo por los celos de hermano mayor.

Hinata Hyuuga pasaba con un bebe en sus manos (En está historia tienen otro bebe :33 y muy sensual) yendo a la cocina por el biberón de su pequeña Kushina-chan como Naruto decidió llamarla por hacer homenaje a la madre difunta del Hokage, la bebe de un año seis meses intentaba agarrar las mejillas de su madre con sus manos pequeñas blancas pálidas como porcelana, Hinata reía suavemente por la pequeña travesura de su bebe. Viendo como su hijo se intentaba arrancar sus cabellos dorados con las manos posiblemente por no saber una respuesta a sus preguntas, la azabache Hyuuga se acerco a su hijo tocando el hombro del rubio de unos trece años suspirando.

—Boruto-kun, ¿Qué sucede, porqué intentas arrancarte tus cabellos?.—Cuestiono preocupada, besando la frente de su primer retoño que se sonrojaba por el afecto de mamá que Hinata empleaba mucho.—¿Le ha pasado algo grave a Sarada-chan?.—El rubio parecía desmayarse nuevamente al escuchar ese nombre en sus oídos, su cara recreando el perfecto trasero de un mono.

—¡¿Porqué preguntas eso Oka-san?!.—Cayendo de espalda al suelo, la silla partiéndose por la mitad por la fuerza que utilizo el adolescente, Hinata y la bebe Kushina veían con asombro al retoño mayor sonrojado.—¡Esa chica tonta, problemática no me interesa en absoluto!.—Recalco cruzando sus brazos, inflando sus cachetes.

—¿Seguro de tus palabras Boruto-kun?.—Pregunto arqueando una ceja, Kushina bebe reía con lentitud agarrando un mechón de cabello dorado de su hermano mayor que asentía con la cabeza. La Hyuuga dirigió su mirada al libro ''Sentimientos de un hombre'', recordando las pocas veces que Naruto agarraba un libro parecido pero de las sagas Icha Icha para crear un nuevo integrante de la familia.

—¡Más seguro de como mi apellido es Uzumaki de Hyuuga!.—Grito a todo pulmón provocando otra sonrisa en su mamá, su semblante sonrojado cambio a otro, tal vez ella le daría toda las respuestas de sus preguntas.—Mamá linda.—Menciono sonriendo con sus ojos azules brillantes.—¿Quién fue el primero beso del vejete mal padre?.—Agarrando el vestido de su mamá con emoción, Hinata se reía con nerviosidad, no le iba a decir que Naruto Uzumaki se beso con el padre de su amiga.

—Bueno... Pregúntale a tu padre.—Dicho eso acaricio nuevamente los cabellos para dormir a la bebe Kushina de sus brazos dejando intrigado a su hijo.

**En el barrio de los Uchiha.**

Sarada terminaba de realizar una tarea de suma importancia y fue bañar al gato de la familia, con rasguños en su rostro lo termino de hacer, dejándose caer al sofá para agarrar un libro que su madre le había regalado hace un año pero lo dejo en la estancia por lo aburrido que estaba, jamás entendía esas novelas románticas en el cual la princesa era la secuestrada y un príncipe iba en busca de ella. ¿Acaso no podía serlo al revés? Demostrar que la mujer es fuerte y decidida para rescatar lo que más quiere en la vida.

—Hmp, malditas novelas aburridas y estúpidas.—Mascullo lanzando el libro a la televisión, asustando a su madre por el golpe fuerte dado, Sakura corrió casi cayéndose al piso si no fuera por el chackra que utilizo en la sandalias de sus zapatillas.

—¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?!, ¿Acaso es Naruto de visita?.—Cuestiono preocupada agarrando una bola pesada de metal para lanzar a su invitado especial, en el cual ya debía más de diez puertas destrozadas cuando venía de visita.

—No mamá, solamente lance el maldito libro que me regalaste que por cierto está de lo más aburrido a la televisión.—Respondió indiferente bostezando un poco pata acomodarse en el sofá, la puerta de la principal se abrió, Sasuke llegaba de una misión de rastreo con un equipo ambu, dejando su capa en el pechero y sus cosas para ir a la sala a saludar a su familia.—Buenas tardes papá.—Saludo sonriente ajustando sus gafas Sarada, Sasuke sonrió revolviendo los cabellos de su hija y yendo con Sakura para darle un pequeño casto beso en la mejilla.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Te acuerdas el libro que le regale a nuestra hija el año pasado en navidad?.—Pregunto solloza abrazando a su marido que decía un si como respuesta.—Pues dice que es aburrido, una niña decente de su edad necesita leerlo.—Inflando sus cachetes, cerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos estaba la pelirrosa, Sasuke dio una mirada pequeña a su hija, orgulloso por decir eso.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?.—La mirada resignada de Sakura hizo que se callara por mencionarlo.

—¡Eres su padre!.

—¿Pero si nuestra hija no quiere leer esa basura de novelas?.

—¡Las novelas románticas no son basuras!, o me estas diciendo que los sentimientos de nuestra hija por el hijo del idiota de Naruto son estúpidas.—Regañando la pelirrosa decidió irse a la cocina enojada, Sasuke petrificado mirando en cuenta nueva a su hija sonrojada. ¿Su princesa enamorada... de BORUTO?.

**Le daría una buena visita al chico y al dobe igualmente.**

—Himawari-chan, ¿Ya diste tu primer beso?.—Pregunto sonrojado Inojin cruzando sus brazos atrás de su espalda, mirando en tres segundos a la azabache que negaba con la cabeza con lentitud. Shikadai sonreía aliviado al igual que Inojin.

—Mi primer beso lo quiero dar con esa persona que sentiría un amor, un amor como Oka-san y Oto-san.—Menciono orgullosa la azabache acariciando sus ojos para tallarlos.—Ellos dos se aman mucho y quiero a un hombre como Oto-san.

—Mi papá dice que Naruto-sama es un idiota, ¿Eso es verdad?.—Pregunto Shikadai sentándose con ella agarrando la mano de ella provocando un sonrojo en sus facciones a ambos poniendo celoso al rubio Yamanaka. Inojin inflando sus mejillas se sentó al otro lado sujetando la otra mano libre.

—No es verdad. ¡Y aléjense de mi princesa!.—Exclamo Naruto con los brazos cruzados, su mirada fulminando a los dos jóvenes que asintieron por miedo al poderoso Hokage presente a sus ojos. Himawari sonrojada sonriendo a su padre.—Himawari vete a casa y ustedes dos...—Tronándose sus dedos con furia, posiblemente traumando a ambos chicos.

—Papá, eso da miedo.—Murmuro suspirando largamente, Naruto regañando a su princesa con la mirada aunque fue al revés, la mirada de la pequeña de once años de Himawari era poderosa.

—Lo s-siento.—Dijo en un susurro agachando su mirada.

—Eres un tonto papá.—Abrazo a su papá por la espalda.—Por eso te quiero.—Ambos sonrieron.

**Regla mental *Nunca regañar con la mirada a Himawari, que saldrá al revés.**

A las 7:45 Pm, la familia Uzumaki compartía una cena familiar con los Uchiha por momentos amigables del pasado en compañía de Kakashi Hatake, Boruto y Sarada evitaban sus miradas avergonzados, Sasuke matando con su mirada asesina al rubio Uzumaki, Himawari pensando en sus dos amigos, Naruto pensando en miles de maneras de torturar a Shikadai y a Inojin, mientras las dos madres reían y compartían frases o ocurrencias antes de la cuarta guerra, la bebe Kushina miraba la escena sonriente.

—Está niña tiene un parecido extraordinario a Kushina-san.—Menciono Kakashi recogiendo a la niña en sus brazos, acariciando la cabellera corta ondulada rubia, y mirando esos ojos perlas hipnotizadores, sonriendo el Hatake se dio cuenta que los dos hombres de la casa bebieron más de la cuenta y que su alumno Uchiha intentaba matar al Uzumaki menor persiguiéndolo alrededor de la mesa.

—¡Sasuke-obachan por favor no me mate por amar a su hija!.—Exclamo gritando corriendo para no ser golpeado severamente por el ''único'' sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, Sarada se enrojeció más por tal revelación.—Queridos abuelos me uniré a ustedes muy pronto.—Lloriqueo apenado el rubio.

—Sasuke-teme seremos suegros algún día.—Menciono con hipo el rubio Hokage agarrando al susodicho para abrazarlo, en su mano izquierda una botella de Sake provocando unas risas a su esposa.—Descuida H-Hinata-chan si quieres podemos t-tener otro hijo.—Desplomándose al suelo para dormir por tomar tanto, la Hyuuga se sonrojo lo suficiente para imitar el mismo gesto de su esposo.

—¡Sasuke-kun no mates a Boruto!.—Irritada la Haruno lo agarro por la oreja utilizando su fuerza para desplomar a su marido al frío piso.—Estos hombres nunca entenderán en hoy en día.—Susurro golpeándose en la frente.

—Gracias Sakura-san.—Agradeció con toda su alma Boruto.—Sarada-chan ¿Quieres ir al parque unos momentos?.—Cuestiono sonrojado agarrando despistadamente la mano de la chica azabache que asentía.

—No tarden mucho, y no quiero ver minis Boruto ni minis Sarada corriendo por la casa.—Sugirió la mayor Uchiha sonriente, agitando su mano para quitar el momento de la tensión en los menores.

**Con la sugerencia de la Uchiha, se marcharon los dos sujetando sus manos al parque.****  
><strong>

Contemplando la luna a su máximo resplandor, entrelazando sus dedos lentamente, los dos sonrojados por la compañía.

—¿Qué linda está la noche verdad?.

—Si, la verdad y mucho.

—Nuestros padres son unos tontos y más el tuyo y con eso que es el Hokage de la aldea.

—El vejete mal padre es bueno en ocasiones, me han dado las mejores hermanas que he podido tener, a Himawari-onnechan y a Kushi-onnechan además pude conocer a grandes personas como a Bee-san, ese rapero con el peor rap de la historia.

—Al igual que yo, conocí a un señor llamado Suigetsu-san y su esposa que es del mismo clan que tu padre Boruto.

—¿Enserio? ¡Estupendo!.

—Pero lo más genial es que nos tenemos a nosotros dos.

Sus labios se unieron, dándose un pequeño beso, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar el momento.

—¿Cuando fue el día que me enamore de ti?.

—Esa misma pregunta la debo hacer yo, mi chico tonto.

—Chica problemática.

—¡Idiota Uzumaki!.—Exclamo Sasuke con sus poderosos ojos activados gruñendo apretando sus dientes con fuerza preparando su Katana para una nueva masacre en la aldea.

**Nota mental de los Uzumaki *Nunca hacer enojar a un Uchiha ¡Por nada del mundo y más si es el padre de la chica que te gusta!.**

* * *

><p> Nuevo Oneshot saliendo del horno de Conejo-ninja :33 ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si ¬uu¬ ese Naruto queriendo recrear más rápido el clan Uzumaki (*u*)7 Ese es nuestro Naruto-kun.

Para el próximo capitulo tengo pensando dos ideas. ¡Ustedes eligen mis amores! *33*

El primero: **Himawari da su primer beso. Himawari x Shikadai o Himawari x Inojin.**

El segundo: **Las novelas de adultos ¡Ero-sennin ataca!**

¡Good Night!.

—Conejo-ninja.


	3. Chapter 3

© Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Disfruten la lectura!.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las novelas de adultos. ¡Ero-sennin <strong>

**Aventuras de Himawari y de Ero-sennin.**

**Parte uno.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo washupichus.<br>**

Todo el tiempo Himawari buscaba en las librerías una buena lectura para disfrutar sus tiempos libres leyendo buenas tramas, ahora la Uzumaki tenía trece años, una hermosa criatura de las noches como varios aldeanos le decían por ser extremadamente hermosa, con el tiempo, siempre quiso ser fuerte como su padre el actual Hokage pero al mismo tiempo ser cariñosa como su madre que siempre le apoyaba en cada decisión, en el parque central de la aldea, se columpiaba en los columpios un poco sola por que su hermano mayor se fue en una importante misión a la aldea escondida entre la arena por ninjas traidores de la misma. El claro viento pasaba jugando con su cabellera azulina larga que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos color azul profundo heredados de su padre parpadeaban un poco viendo a los niños pasar con sus mamas o jugando solos en compañía.

—Cómo me gustaría jugar nuevamente.—Susurro con una sonrisa amplia, dejando el famoso columpio de color azul para darle el asiento a un niño que jugaba con sus hermanos preparados a jugar.—Si tan solo tuviera a otra persona divertida a mi lado.—Cruzando de brazos, haciendo en sus labios un puchero marchando por las calles principales.—Papá es divertido pero en ocasiones un poco raro.—Apuntando una de las características de su padre.—Mamá no es tan divertida, es amable, buena cocinera y ella puede controlar a Boruto-onnichan lo cual papá no.—Riendo por las travesuras de su hermano en el pasado.

—¡Himawari-san!.—Gritando lleno de emoción el joven rubio de nombre Inojin alzando su mano en el aire, sonriendo un poco ruborizado con ver a la susodicha caminando un poco distraída.

—Inojin-kun, ¿Qué sucede?.—Parando su caminar decidió esperar a su amigo que llegaba sonriente, colocando sus manos atrás de su espalda, Inojin llegaba un poco agitado con recorrer una considerada distancia.

—Te vi en el parque sola.—Menciono evitando la mirada de Himawari.—Pen-sé en hacerte compañía hasta que tu hermano regrese de su misión con la Uchiha y la Akimichi.—Himawari asintió con la cabeza por tener a un amigo preocupado por ella.

—Gracias pero no es necesario Inojin-kun, debo irme a casa, mamá estará preparando una deliciosa comida y tal vez requiera de mi ayuda.—Despidiéndose de su amigo con un beso en la mejilla, se retiro un poco ruborizada al igual que el rubio tocándose la mejilla besada.—¿Porqué bese la mejilla de Inojin-kun?.—Se repitió la misma pregunta varias veces dejando el tema pensando decidió caminar un poco en el bosque para recolectar flores y llevarlas a la tumba de su difunto tío que salvo a su mamá y a su papá en la guerra.

.

.

.

—¡Sarada aléjate de mi, loca chica problemática!.—Exclamo irritado Boruto intentando escapar de las manos de su compañera que lo intentaba matar por un comentario nada digno para una señorita de su categoría, la morena de apellido Akimichi aspiraba el olor almendras que varias flores daba a sus fosas nasales.

—Idiota Uzumaki.—Mascullo lentamente para patear al chico rubio con un perfecto tiro a blanco, agarrándolo del cuello.—¿Acaso Hinata-san no te ha dicho que nunca debes decirle a una chica eso?.—Advirtiendo a Boruto con la pregunta este trago grueso y bastante.

—Pero... ¿Hay algún problema que te diga que te ves un poco gorda últimamente?.

—¡Ahora estas frito Uzumaki!.

—¡Help me!.

* * *

><p>Caminando alegremente por el bosque escuchando el cántico de los pájaros, los ruidos de las ardillas comer sus amadas bellotas, hasta animales haciendo reproducción, miro una pequeña flor de color morado con varios pétalos de colores singulares, corrió para verla más cerca pero sus piernas fallaron cayendo al suelo pegándose en una piedra grande en la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos se dejo llevar por el dolor de cabeza en su ser.<p>

—¿Oye, ya estas muerta?.

—Enano, está respirando aún y déjala de molestar que por eso no quiere despertar.

—Tal vez no quiera despertar por que si te ve se desmayara de lo fue que estas.

—¿Y tu muy guapo no?.

—Posiblemente, soy más joven que tu Ero-sennin.

—Idiota.

—Mira quien lo dice dattebayo.

Escuchando dos voces y una conocida, despertó confundida incorporando en el suelo sentándose colocando ambas manos en su frente para aguantar el aún dolor de cabeza. Su vista se reflejo en una oscura con extrañas lineas en los ojos del sujeto. Pero volteo a la derecha, observando al niño rubio de ojos color azul con tres marcas en sus mejillas. Se ruborizo, en sus ojos estaba presenciando a su padre de joven a lo mejor de su misma edad.

—Mira que linda niña es.—Musito Jiraiya sonriente colocando una mano en el hombro de ella, Himawari se sonrojo un poco más por el halago.—¿Cómo te llamas?.—Pregunto intrigado, guiñando su ojo izquierdo.

Un puñetazo se rindió en la mejilla del sabio de los sapos, Naruto le dio un fuerte y doloroso puñetazo.

—¡Ero-sennin no acoses a la chica!.—Regañando al mayor, observaba a los dos hombres matándose con una mirada.—Si fuera tu, no dejaría que me toque este degenerado.

—¡Enano de pacotilla, no reveles mis planes!.

—¿Entonces si la vas a acosar? ¡Degenerado!.

—Enano.

—Ero-sennin.

Himawari suspiro largamente, este par era insoportable.

**Continuara o3o.**

* * *

><p>Un poco corto pero será un especial de cinco capítulos con Jiraiya-sama TnnT y Himawari, aquí Himawari conocerá una parte importante de su padre y soportar las pevers de Ero-sama. :v<p>

¿Boruto dejará de decirle gorda a Sarada?.

**Una pregunta hacia ustedes:**

**¿Quieres otro capítulo de este mismo? o otro.**

**Primer capítulo: ****Las novelas de adultos. ¡Ero-sennin ataca! Parte dos.**

**Segundo capítulo: Las desventajas de ser un legado de Ero-sennin.**

Ustedes deciden :33

¡Good night!

—Conejo-ninja.


	4. Chapter 4

© Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Disfruten la lectura!.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las novelas de adultos. ¡Ero-sennin <strong>

**Aventuras de Himawari y de Ero-sennin.**

**Parte dos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo washupichus.<br>**

En el trayecto del camino fue un poco pesado para la joven de nombre Himawari Uzumaki escuchar los parloteos, groserías hasta una que otra... ¿Halago? del famoso Ero-sennin que se limitaba en cada cinco minutos coquetear con ella pero Naruto lo golpeaba por sus actos, sus limites de tolerar ya estaba a punto de romperse preparada a golpearlos si seguían discutiendo por ella, toleraba a su hermano mayor Boruto cuando la protegía de algún que otra persona que intentaba acercarse con dobles intenciones, los celos de su padre eran supremos además ¡Nadie iba a luchar con el Hokage más poderoso de todos los tiempos! Posiblemente... Sasuke Uchiha pero el era otra cosa.

—Creo que son suficientes golpes por hoy, estudiante estúpido.—Cansado de pelear con el rubio estudiante se sentó en una piedra lisa, para recuperar un poco las fuerzas perdidas por los gritos, Naruto lo siguió con la mirada, Himawari contemplo el cielo donde los pájaros volaban felices de ser libres.—Hace una hora y media, te he preguntado tu nombre pero este idiota no me ha permitido hablar contigo.—Regañando con la mirada Ero-sennin al rubio de doce años cruzando sus brazos.

—Himawari.—Contesto suspirando largamente, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol que estaba atrás de ella, Jiraiya la observaba, por algo del mundo esa muchacha tenía un parentesco increíble a la difunta Kushina Uzumaki pero también a otra persona, femenina en la aldea por el cabello azulado, esas marcas en sus mejillas idénticas al Kyubi o al revoltoso de su discípulo ¿Será posible que...?.

—Lindo nombre Himawari-chan.—Comento sonriendo complacido, su inteligencia nunca lo engañaba ni mucho menos sus habilidades de sentir cosas fueras de normales.—Puedo hacerte una pregunta.—Musito preocupado entrelazando sus dedos, preocupando un poco al Uzumaki cabeza hueca, Himawari frunció un poco el ceño, ella asintió.—¿No eres... de este tiempo... verdad?.—Se levanto de improvisto asustando a Himawari cayendo de pompis al suelo.

—¡Ero-sennin la asustaste!.—Exclamo enojado el rubio ayudando a levantarse a la azabache que no sabía que decir en esos momentos.

—¿Cómo lo supuso?.—Pregunto intrigada, ruborizada por la caída al suelo, colocando sus manos en su trasero para limpiar la cálida falda azul del terrible polvo, Jiraiya sonrió triunfante, pero confundiendo con el tema a Naruto.

—Te pareces mucho a tres personas, una de ellas un completo idiota.—Recalco tosiendo mirando de reojo a su alumno, Himawari rió suavemente.—Tranquila no revelare tu secreto ante nadie pero me gustaría que nos sigueras, vamos a Konoha, vinimos a este lago por el tonto entrenamiento de este cabeza hueca, invocar su animal.—Coloco ambas manos en su cadera observando que Naruto se avergonzaba. Leyendo en los labios del rubio _Para la próxima el que será el humillado.. serás tu._

—¿Invocar animales?.—Puso una mano en su barbilla, pensando o meditando las palabras.

**Flash back.**

_—¿Invocar animales?.—Cuestiono curiosa mirando fijamente a su padre que tenía una sonrisa hermosa, sus ojos azules brillaron, el mayor asintió mordiéndose el dedo pulgar, saliendo una hilera de sangre, Himawari se alarmo._

_—Tranquila es el proceso para invocar animales.—Deteniendo a su pequeña princesa, realizando los famosos sellos para invocar a su grandioso animal. Himawari entrecerró sus ojos riendo por la pequeña criatura diminuta en el suelo.—¡Ah pero que hice mal!.—Gritando decepcionado recogiendo al renacuajo._

_—¿Entonces tu animal es un renacuajo Oto-san?.—Riendo con ternura, Naruto carcajeaba con ella._

**Fin flash back.**

—Mi papá me ha enseñado como invocar animales.—Sonriendo con una zorruna sonrisa demostrando una característica de los Uzumaki, Jiraiya sonrió por tener a una muchacha a su lado fuerte y decidida además de portar sangre con su querido alumno el cuarto Hokage, Naruto cruzaba de brazos un poco celoso de la chica de nombre Himawari.—Ero-sama.—Menciono con dulzura, Jiraiya teniendo un claro tic nervioso en su ojo y Naruto riendo.

—¿Qué sucede Himawa-chan?.

—¿Cuando llegaremos a Konoha?.

—En media hora, estamos muy cerca.

—Espero que este degenerado no te hada nada Himawari-san.

—¡Maldito enano!.

—N-No.—Tartamudeo Himawari ruborizando por el acto.—Ero-sama es un hombre cálido... Oto-san m-me ha hablado mucho de u-usted cuando yo era pequeña.—Menciono con la verdad sorprendiendo a Jiraiya aunque claramente confundiendo al cabeza hueca.

—¿Enserio?.

—S-Si.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en la torre Hokage..<strong>

—¡¿Mi princesa donde está?!.—Eufórico lo mencionaba lloriqueando por la información de que su princesa girasol desapareció de la aldea mágicamente, agarrando por el cuello al recién llegado Boruto, Sarada y Chouchou se quedaban observando mientras Kakashi y Hinata intentaban separar al Hokage de Boruto.—¡Himawari!.—Lloriqueo bastante, Kakashi casi abofeteando al Hokage hasta incluso Boruto sostenía un sarten en sus manos para golpear a su padre.

—¡Bastante Naruto, eres Hokage compórtate como tal!.—Exclamando el anterior Hokage suspiro largamente, Hinata consolaba a su marido en un mar de lágrimas y Sarada reteniendo al rubio menor de cometer un asesinato.—También estamos doloridos por Himawari, ¡Tu eres su padre y el Hokage! ¿No se te ocurre algo que hacer? Por ejemplo... ¡Buscarla idiota!.—Agarrando las mejillas de su estudiante viendo que lloriqueaba con más fuerza.

—¡No era necesaria tanta maldad Kakashi-sensei!.—Expresando su dolor se fue a los pechos de Hinata ruborizando en el acto, Boruto golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de su papá.

—Ni siquiera pienses en acercarte a Oka-san, degenerado mal padre.—Amenazado con voz demente el muchacho, Sarada lo noqueo con un puñetazo mandándolo a volar por los aires.

—Bueno...—Musito Kakashi.—Heredo la fuerza de Sakura... _Pobre de Boruto si de casa con Sarada._—Dijo en un susurro para que la azabache no escuchara los rezos imperiales de el.

—Esto es un bella vu bien hermoso.

—Naruto-kun...

—¡Perdón!.

—Tienes suerte que Hinata no sea Tsundere o estarás peor por mencionar ese bella vu ¿hermoso? ¡Si te dejaba Sakura en el hospital!

**Un maldito suertudo el muchacho Naruto Uzumaki**

**Se quedo con la más buena.**

—¿Ante la duda la más tetuda?.—Pregunto Himawari ruborizada leyendo el libro Icha Icha de Jiraiya que se encontraba en el baño después de visitar un restaurante de curry explosivo, faltaba diez minutos para llegar a la aldea, escuchaba los gritos de las mamas hacia sus hijos, Naruto la vigilaba.—Naruto-kun, ¿Porqué en el trayecto no m-me dejas de ver?.—Haciendo la pregunta tensa, preocupando si el rubio ya sabía que ella es su hija en un futuro cercano.

—Será porqué quiero protegerte del degenerado de Ero-sennin.

**Oficialmente, Naruto Uzumaki salvaría de las garras del degenerado de su sensei mientras en el futuro Naruto lloriquea y Sarada intenta matar a su compañero.**

**¿Qué pasará?.**

**Continuara O3O.**

* * *

><p>xDD ¿Les ha gustado? TuT esta medio fumado, no tenía muchas ideas.<p>

**Próximo**** capitulo: Haciendo una pequeña visita a Shikadai Nara, ¡Naruto deja ese cuchillo! Los celos de un padre siguen.**

**O otra opción. Recuerden ustedes eligen.**

**Alternativa: Mamá, ¿Cual fue el primer beso de Oto-san? ¡Te mataré Kakashi Hatake!.**

**o :v quieren la tercera parte de esta historia xDD**

¡Good night!.

—Conejo-ninja.


	5. Chapter 5

© Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Disfruten la lectura!.**

* * *

><p><strong>Haciendo una pequeña visita a la familia Nara.<strong>

**¡Naruto baja el cuchillo!.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único.<strong>

No había palabras para explicar el enfado del Hokage más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Naruto dejo caer su laptop al suelo, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, las manos del rubio temblaban al igual que su labio, sus cejas frunciendo el ceño con fuerza, posiblemente el mundo shinobi tendría una nueva guerra ninja para detener a Naruto Uzumaki el hombre más poderoso del mundo de matar a un niño de trece años por robarle un beso a su princesa adorada. Su esposa Hinata Hyuuga suspiraba un poco derrotada de explicar a su marido lo sucedido pero el rubio revoltoso de Naruto no quería escuchar nada, solamente sus pensamientos alocados.

—Ese mocoso Nara morirá en mis manos.—Expresó el gobernante apretando un puño en el aire, sus ojos azules brillaban llenos de maldad aterrando a Hinata que posaba una mano en su cara.—¡Y nadie podrá evitarlo!.—Partiendo el escritorio en dos mitades por la fuerza que utilizo en su puño, salto por la ventana para correr y no ser detenido por nadie como el lo había mencionado a la perfección, la Hyuuga miro el retrato familiar, sus pequeños retoños abrazados sonrientes mientras Boruto fulminaba con la mirada a su padre y esté haciendo el mismo gesto, y ella abrazando al rubio mayor.

—Naru-chan.—Susurrando un poco preocupada se retiro de la oficina para por lo menos controlar a su marido y no causar una pelea de mayores rangos.

Himawari se encontraba en el parque conversando con emoción con su amiga Sarada por lo sucedido, la azabache sonreía por la platica que daba la Uzumaki expresando su amor hasta corazones se formaban en sus ojos azules, la pubertad y sus hormonas.

—Himawari-chan, ¿Te gusta ese idiota Nara?.—Pregunto absorbida en la conversación mostrando un poco de interés además de estar celosa que otra persona se ocupe de Himawari, desde pequeñas ambas chicas son grandes amigas, compartiendo hasta el mismo baño y situaciones graciosas, por ejemplo una vez, en una misión en el continente de las nubes fueron atrapados por algo pegajoso, la Uchiha quedo atrapada de manos con el Uzumaki mientras Himawari con dos chicos, Inojin Yamanaka y Shikadai Nara.

Pero llega la situación cuando la naturaleza llama a cualquier persona, no obstante, Boruto llego a la aldea con una fractura de brazo y un ojo morado y una Sarada ruborizada hirviendo de coraje y el Hokage de Konoha regañando a los dos jóvenes por estar ''muy pegados'' con su princesa.

—Si, e-el es muy...—Suspiro enamorada riendo a carcajadas de lo nerviosa que se encontraba, sus mejillas teñidas de un color carmesí, Sarada se ajusto sus gafas sonriente, su trabajo de hermana postiza estaba completado oficialmente, Himawari entrelazo sus dedos sonriendo picara mirando a la Uchiha que se tensaba con ver esa sonrisa zorruna, Himawari tomando las manos de su amiga se acerco a la cara.—¿Cuando te casaras con onnichan?.—Pregunto agarrando ambas mejillas de la Uchiha sonrojada.

—¡Nunca!.—Expreso huyendo del lugar aterrorizada con la idea, Himawari reía claramente tomando su bolsa escolar de un sapo verde.

—Muy pronto serás mi Onnechan, ya lo verás.—Entrecerrando sus párpados, se fue caminando sujetando su bolsa, observando tiendas de comida rápida pero a una distancia considerada el azabache mencionado en sus sueños, platicas, hasta risas, Shikadai Nara... conversando con una chica hermosa, posiblemente de la misma edad que el Nara, Himawari se puso triste bajando su mirada.

—¡Hima-chan!.—El Yamanaka menor grito en cuatro vientos corriendo en donde Himawari estaba sollozando.—¿Qué te ocurre Hima-chan?.—Cuestiono intrigado acercando su cara a la azabache de cabellos azulinos que se sonrojaba por la cercanía, no obstante, Shikadai escucho el nombre de la chica sonrojada volteando y frunciendo el ceño, el torpe de su amigo estaba con su chica, pegando su cara a la de Himawari y está no se alejaba.

—No m-me pasa n-nada Inojin-kun.—Tartamudeo, golpeando la cabeza del rubio por accidente, ambos posando sus manos en sus respectivas cabezas por el dolor, el rubio de tez pálida comenzó a reír por el carácter de la muchacha.—¿Porqué t-te ríes? ¡No fue gracioso!.—Inflando sus mejillas adopto un puchero adorable provocando que el rubio de nombre Inojin rodara por el suelo apretando su estomago para soportar el dolor del vientre por las carcajadas.

—N-Nada, e-res muy adorable Hima-chan.—Intentando levantarse y quitar las lágrimas de sus ojos forzadas por las carcajadas, miro a su derecha, Shikadai apretaba sus puños hacia su dirección.—Vaya..—Bufo cansado el Yamanaka menor confundiendo a Himawari.—El estúpido de Shikadai está celoso.—Musito colocando sus manos en su cadera, Himawari abrió su boca impresionada.

—¿Celoso?.—Susurro contenta.—¿Inojin-kun?.—Pregunto sorprendida mirando a todos lados por el desaparecido susodicho, pero que estaba pensando ella, son ninjas profesionales, ¿no?. Hablando de celos, de seguro su padre mataría a su enamorado cuando se enterara del beso.—Espero que pa-pá no haga nada indebido, o tendremos una pequeña pelea de padre e hija.—Alzando sus hombros se retiro cansada también buscando a la desaparecida Uchiha para conversar nuevamente y acosarla de palabras que aprendió con la amiga de su mamá, Ino Yamanaka, como su padre le dice.. ¡Aléjate de ella, te enfermara de la mente!, ¿Pero de que estaba hablando su padre? Ino solamente le platicaba de la adolescencia, lo fabuloso que es ella, acosamientos de niñez, peleas de amigas, mangas relacionados con el Yaoi. ¿Qué era Yaoi? Lo más probable que después de mañana le preguntara a su ''Tía Ino'' acerca de esa palabra.

*Insertando cara de Ino sonriendo pícara con ojos malvados*

Naruto saltaba en techos de las casas, buscando con su mirada azulina al susodicho para cometer una tragedia pero Hinata lo seguía en las sombras preparada para detener a su esposo, los aldeanos veían al matrimonio corriendo por los techos, preguntándose ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

—¿Qué estará pasando?.—Cuestiono preocupada Sakura abrazando a su querido Sasu-chan, el Uchiha bufo como respuesta pues el no sabía de sucesos porque el genial Hokage estaba muy ocupado... comiendo ramen. Pero el matrimonio Uchiha miraron como Hinata saltaba hacia Naruto agarrándolo del cuello, ambos cayendo al suelo, Sakura intrigada riendo a todo lo que podía por la cara de susto de su ex compañero.—Bien hecho Hinata.. Bien hecho.—Aplaudiendo traviesa miro a su esposo caminando hacia una tienda de comida.—¡Espera Sasu-chan!.

—Hmp.

.

.

.

—Hinata, ¿Qué estas haciendo?.—Cuestionando adolorido el rubio por su espalda estrellada al suelo con su esposa encima de él mirándolo de una manera que de seguro era imposible, su mirada parecida a su madre cuando la confundió con el Kyubi.

—Naruto.—Regañando entrediente la azabache asusto al rubio ¿Donde quedo el chan en su nombre? ¡El fin del mundo estaba llegando!.—No intentes nada en contra de Shikadai-kun, por favor.—Pidió sonriente y ruborizada besando a su esposo, manera pausada, lenta y con toques de dulzura, Naruto se dejo llevar por los labios de su esposa, a lo mejor llegando a casa haría preparativos para regenerar el clan Uzumaki más rápido.

—De a-acuerdo Hina-chan.—Odiaba pero adoraba la manera en el cual Hinata ganaba las discusiones, tomaría nota de su sensei pervertido.

* * *

><p><strong>Una semana después.<strong>

* * *

><p>Controlando su ira destructiva cada vez que llegaba a su propia casa a descansar como dios manda para encontrarse al chico que quiere matar ''ayudando'' con la tarea a su princesa Himawari ¡Por dios, el sabía que nunca se debe dejar solos a una mujer y a un hombre! Desde pequeño tuvo una mente sana pensando que los niños llegaban en castas hasta trece años antes cuando tuvo su primera vez con Hinata. Pero por lo menos su hijo mayor le comprendía bastante, acosando con la mirada al chico Nara cuando llegaba a la casa, vigilando desde las sombras con un kunai o arma con filo grande en la mano por si acaso.<p>

La única de la familia que aceptaba el crecimiento de su hija, Hinata Hyuuga, preparando una comida para los dos enamorados, Shikadai se sentía acosado por dos miradas azulinas detrás de su espalda cuando llegaba a la casa Uzumaki.

En la familia Nara, Temari insistía a su esposo problemático a invitar a Himawari en compañía de su familia para una comida entre familias y demostrar que Shikadai es el mejor chico para la pequeña Uzumaki aunque Ino peleaba acerca de eso, Hinata acepto la invitación sonriendo maravillada pareciendo una niña pequeña, mientras tanto Boruto y Naruto preparaban cualquier cosa filosa.

—Himawari-chan, ¿Te gusta mi hijo verdad?.—Cuestionando divertida la rubia probando bocado de su comida, provocando que Naruto y Boruto se atragantaran por la pregunta, Himawari asintió avergonzada con un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus facciones, Temari se sintió alagada, finalmente ¡Alguien gustaba de su retoño! miro a su hijo un poco apenado acerca del tema rezando a los dioses de que su mamá querida no le preguntara.—Hijo, ¿Te gusta Himawari-chan, no?.—Shikadai escupió su bebida que estaba tomando con tranquilidad manchando de la cara a Himawari.

—Me g-gusta mucho Hiri-chan (Himawari).—Tartamudeo sonrojado, Shikamaru se levanto de su asiento vigilando al rubio amigo Hokage de no cometer ninguna tontería.

—Seremos una familia en el futuro, ¿Qué te parece Naruto?.—Sonriendo divertida la Nara por la expresión sonrisa falsa de Uzumaki Naruto que apretaba el vaso y Hinata lo regañaba con la mirada.

***5 minutos después***

—¡Matare al niño!.—Exclamo enojado siendo agarrado por Shikamaru del cuello controlando al rubio de no atacar a su único hijo de ser sacrificado, al igual que Naruto, Boruto gruñía de ser liberado por su madre que lo sujetaba de ambas manos.—¡Besa a mi hija de nuevo y te meto un rasengan en donde te quepa!.—Amenazo gruñendo para sus interiores.

—Solamente fue un beso en mejilla...—Suspiro Temari escondiendo a su hijo y a Himawari detrás de su espalda.—Eres un papá celoso y dramático.. ¡Y suelta el cuchillo de carnicero Naruto!.

* * *

><p>Nuevo one-shot *333* ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si 7oo7 por que las amo con el kokoro y los amo por los hombres ;uuu;<p>

**Próximo oneshot: ¿Papá que es el Yaoi, y con quien fue tu primer beso? Naruto y Sasuke revelados.**

El especial del pasado empezara cuando mis ideas fumadas sean nuevamente liberadas xDD no tengo creatividad ahora.

¡Good afternood! :v no se ingles para aclarar.

—Conejo-ninja.


	6. Chapter 6

© Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**¡Disfruten la lectura!.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Papá que es el Yaoi, y con quien fue tu primer beso?<strong>

**¡Naruto y Sasuke revelados!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

**Primera parte.**

Boruto Uzumaki el retoño mayor de la familia Uzumaki de Hyuuga, buscaba respuesta a su pequeña pregunta de su mente un poco sana si no fuera por Kakashi-sama que le daba sus libros Icha Icha para una lectura conforme, siempre en las novelas románticas, el protagonista siempre besaba a la chica en el cual estaba enamorado desde tiempos inmemorables ¿No?, la pregunta: ¿Su papá, el vejete de mal, con quien dio su primer beso? Lo más obvio seria con su mamá, o con otra chica de la infancia pero lo que le preocupaba era las cosas raras que empleaba, decía, mascullaba, la amiga acosadora de su mamá, Ino Yamanaka, la cual adoraba sin razón alguna a su hermana mayor por ser demasiada adorable, ¿Y el? ¿No lo era? bueno, las patadas de su mejor amiga eran algo raros cuando el le decía que hoy se encontraba linda y está la Uchiha lo lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas posibles...

—Mamá, ¿Con quien fue el primer beso del vejete del mal?.—Cuestiono intrigado del tema Boruto cruzando sus brazos frunciendo ligeramente el ceño aguantando las ganas de matar a su padre si por casualidad el beso a otra persona que no fuera su progenitora, Hinata dejo de lavar los trastes tragando seco recordando el recuerdo que hacía pesadillas los ultimos días a su esposo cuando el tema del primer beso de tocaba cuando Himawari abusaba el poder de la ternura en contra de su padre, miro a su hijo soñador apretando sus puños.

—Bueno...—Se rasco su brazo, colocando un dedo en sus labios, riendo ligeramente confundiendo a Boruto.—Tienes que preguntarle eso a tu padre, ¿No crees? además creo que Sasuke-san sabe la respuesta a todas tus preguntas.—O si, Hinata Hyuuga se ha vuelto un poco divertida, pobre de Naruto, Boruto sonrió confundido más de lo que estaba, ¿Porqué el Tío-teme sabrá las respuestas?.

—De acuerdo mami.—Obedeciendo el pequeño, trago bocado del pequeño pastel de limón que su mamá le preparo por estar con ella, Himawari se encontraba jugando con Sarada y Chouchou en el parque siendo vigiladas por Karui y Ino las mamas maravilla, Boruto saboreaba el delicioso pedazo, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando en el interior, su madre cantaba una suave melodía perfecta para sus oídos pero, ¿Con quien demonios su padre se beso por primera vez?.—Mami, ¿puedo salir un rato?.—Pregunto con un pequeño trozo en la boca provocando una risa en Hinata asintiendo con la cabeza.

.

.

.

—Sasuke-teme.—Menciono Naruto alzando una mano en el aire atrayendo la atención de su mejor amigo caminando con varias bolsas de la tienda que lo más seguro llevaría a casa.

—¿Qué quieres?.—Pregunto seco con indiferencia bostezando, el rubio carcajeo, el Uchiha jamás cambiaría de actitud después de casado.—Dobe, tengo prisa, ¿Qué tonterías piensas decirme?.—Dejo las bolsas en el suelo para cruzar los brazos siendo golpeado por el hombro por su mejor amigo-rival.

—¡Sasuke-teme, pensé que después de casado tu forma de ser cambiaría! pero... Pobre de Sakura aguantando de tus malas caras.—Riendo a carcajadas no notando la mirada asesina del azabache que en cualquier momento brincaría para noquear al rubio gobernante.—Bueno iré al grano...—Su voz neutral hasta preocupante impresionando a Sasuke.—Mi princesa está enamorada de dos personas.—Comentó molesto cruzando los brazos inflando sus cachetes, Sasuke alzo sus hombros desinteresado.—De dos idiotas.—Alzo sus puños en el aire.

—Naruto...—Suspiro largamente.—Ella posiblemente esté confundida con sus sentimientos, ¿Tiene doce no?.—Pregunto colocando una mano en el hombro del rubio.—Ella está creciendo, necesita el apoyo de su papá y mamá, Hyuuga comprenderá pero tu eres un celoso sin remedio.—Naruto arqueo una ceja divertido por las palabras de su amigo.

—¿Y tu no eres un padre celoso?, déjame recordar que casi matas a mi hijo en cinco ocasiones, en la ultima tu ocasionaste su primer beso accidental y fíjate que hasta Kakashi-sensei tuvo que separarnos.—Recalcando de un profundo recuerdo ambos rieron por las locuras hechas.—Además yo casi le meto un rasengan al pobre Inojin en el trasero y utilice la técnica de mil años de dolor en Shikadai por besar la mejilla de mi girasol.

—... ¿Estas hablando enserio?.

—Si.

* * *

><p>En el parque, las tres chicas reían sorprendidas de las cosas que sus mismos padres hacían cuando los chicos se les acercaban, Himawari había relatado varios de los cuales Naruto hizo metiendo cosas en donde no se debe lo cual envió a Inojin al hospital por dolores de trasero al igual que Shikadai.<p>

—Vaya.—Secando sus lágrimas por reír por diez largos minutos la Uchiha.—Nuestros padres y sus celos, me impresiona tu papá Chouchou-san es el menos celoso al parecer y el de Himawari-san ni hablar, es un loco estúpido sin remedio al igual que el medio.—Las tres rieron sin cesar nuevamente.

—Sarada-onnechan, Chou-chan, ¿Ustedes han dado su primer beso?.—Cuestionando ruborizada jugando con los indices de sus dedos, las dos chicas voltearon mirándose un poco apenadas.

—Bueno, mi pri-primer beso fue accidental.—Tragando grueso Sarada mordiendo su manzana, Himawari sonrió picara.—¡Me niego!.—Exclamando abrumada cruzando sus brazos agachando su mirada oscura.

—Ajam.—Burlándose de su amiga, Himawari volteo hacia Chouchou que se encontraba de peor manera... Desmayada... ¡Genial! ¿No?.—Me pregunto.—Coloco un dedo en su labio.—¿Cual fue el primer beso de papá?.—Entrecerrando sus párpados se fue corriendo dejando a sus dos amigas ruborizadas una que otra desmayada.

.

.

.

Boruto y Himawari se encontraron en la calle principal la cual conectaba el parque hacia su casa, murmurando varias cosas para hacer que su padre dijera con quien fue su primer beso. ¡Nadie se negaba a la dulzura de Himawari Uzumaki y... la ignorancia de Boruto? Temas un poco raros...

—¡Necesitamos saber!.—Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo con sus ojos azules brillantes, las cosas se estaban poniendo calientes.

**Continuara o3o.**

* * *

><p>Será de dos partes la historia :'v ahora aventuras de hermanos en busca de la verdad Yaoi, Ino también será mencionada mucho 7uu7 es la senpai de Himawari de los temas de manga Yaoi xDD<p>

**Próximo**** capitulo doble especial: ¿Papá que es el yaoi, y con quien fue tu primer beso?... ¡Kushina Uzumaki, reliquias del pasado! ¡¿Soy abuela?! ¡Dattebane!.**

¡Good night!

—Conejo-ninja.


	7. Chapter 7

© Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: Puede contener cambios de carácter en los personajes y lenguaje no apto para menores o personas sensibles a escenas.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Los celos de un padre.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: Kushina Uzumaki, reliquias del pasado. ¿Soy abuela? ¡Dattebane!.<strong>

No sabían el porqué pero no sabían con exactitud donde se encontraban, el rubio hijo del séptimo Hokage se había perdido en compañía de sus compañeros de clase al adentrarse al bosque por un pequeño rumor de una bestia pelirrojo atacando a todas las personas, a su edad, ocho años y su hermana pequeña seis a su lado abrazada en su espalda, el calor y la humedad al mismo tiempo traspasando a los chicos agotados en busca de una posible gota de agua para refrescarse pero como el destino no era muy amigable con ellos no les dejo ninguna señal de agua o de casa cerca.

—¡El destino nos odia! ''ttebasa.—Lloriqueo Boruto abrazando a su hermana adormilada en sus brazos, Sarada se ajusto sus gafas rojos asintiendo a las palabras de su estúpido compañero de clase, caminando un largo extremo llegaron afuera del bosque, brincando de la alegría se dieron cuenta de algo extraño ¿Porqué el monte de los Kages solamente habían tres caras?.—¿Y la cara de mi papá?.—Cuestiono arqueando su ceja rubia intrigado dejando en el suelo suavemente a su hermana, Inojin y Shikadai observaban por todos lados, la aldea era diferente eso de acuerdo todos estaban, Teiju (descendiente de Rock lee) contemplaba el cielo completamente azul con las aves de colores pasando volando.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento.—Confirmando sus sospechas, Sarada le llegaba un olor diferente y a una distancia una cabellera rojiza larga y otra rubia como la de su compañero acostados en el suave césped.—Boruto voltea a esa dirección.—Diciendo eso, Boruto asintió algo confundido viendo lo que sus orbes azules observaban, esa cabellera idéntica a su padre pero ¿Quién era la pelirroja?.—¡Naruto-sama!.—Grito la azabache atrayendo la atención de esos dos mencionados pero lo creíble para los niños fue que no era Naruto-sama si no el mismo cuarto Hokage.

—Pero si es...—Susurro emocionado Boruto sonriente, desde que había visto fotografías de sus abuelos difuntos en la casa siempre quiso conocerlos, saber sus cualidades, sus gustos ¡Todo!.—Mi abuela y abuelo.—Complemento lo que iba a decir corriendo hacia la dirección de una Kushina confundida y al igual que un Minato sonriente.—¡Kushina-obaachan, abuelo Minato!.—Grito emocionado abrazando al par joven que se ruborizaba.

—¿Pero.. ni soy madre aún?.—Dijo sorprendida Kushina sonriente pero recordando lo que dijo el niño.—¡Niño no soy tan vieja para que me digas obaachan!.—Golpeando en la cabeza al varón, Boruto se sobo la zona afectada.

—Kushina, tranquila no es necesario golpear al pobre niño por esa palabra.—Alzando sus manos en el aire riendo nervioso por su novia que tic nervioso tenía en sus ojos violetas, Minato sonrió al pequeño.—Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?.—Pregunto interesado colocando una mano en el cabello rubio de Boruto.

—¡Boruto Uzumaki a sus ordenes ''ttebasa!.—Coloco una mano en su frente en manera de soldado sonriendo, Kushina se ruborizo por la palabra.

—¿''ttebasa? ¡Dattebane, si es mi nieto!.—Abrazo al retoño ruborizado.—Dime Boruto, ¿Cómo es tu papá, bueno mi hijo?.—Cuestiono emocionada apretando sus puños, sus ojos violetas brillaban.

—Bueno es idéntico a mi, mi mamá dice que soy su clon perfecto.—Recalcando las hermosas palabras de su madre, Kushina más emocionada del tema pero miro a un rubio pálido sujetando a una pequeña niña descansando.—¡Yamanaka aléjate de mi hermana!.—Amenazo con un puño en el aire siendo acompañado por Kushina imitando perfectamente el gesto.

—¡Aléjate de mi nieta ''ttebane!.—Furiosa recalco con sus cabellos rojizos levantándose formándose nueve mechones diferentes de cabello, Inojin trago grueso recordando que Naruto el padre de Himawari le decía de la misma manera pero con una espada en su mano.—Minato tenemos dos hermosos nietos, ¡Increíble ''ttebane!.—Agito a su novio por los hombros aturdiendo.

—Creo que ya me di cuenta de ese detalle Kushina.—Menciono con dolor de cabeza por las agitaciones que le proporciono la pelirroja hacia el, miro a Boruto sonriendo, un perfecto clon suyo eso diría pero como sería su retoño, ¿Con quien se casaría? ¿Cómo es él?.

—Idiota..—Dijo Sarada suspirando largamente a su compañero.—¿Cómo vamos a regresar al futuro?.—Cuestiono frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, Boruto se quedo pensativo un poco pero nada.—Lo suponía, solo espero que Oto-san se de cuenta que no estamos o al menos que Naruto-sama con sus ideas locas de que un chico le está ''coqueteando'' a Himawari y ande de loco.—Haciendo las comas con sus dedos miro fijamente a la pelirroja sonriente.—¿Y está quien es?.—Pregunto en fin de cuenta, Kushina arqueo una ceja.

—¡Kushina Uzumaki, la habanera sangrienta!.—Divertida menciono agarrando de la mano a Minato.—Y es el mi novio, Minato Namikase el legendario rayo amarillo de Konoha, ¿Verdad que hacemos linda pareja?.—Agarro a Minato por las mejillas, con alegría lastimando un poco al rubio.

—Qué interesante.—Dijo nuevamente apartándose de la familia Uzumaki.

—Qué niña tan desanimada es ella.—Suspiro derrotada la pelirroja.—¡Quiero ver a la pequeña!.—Exclamo agitando a Boruto de los hombros.

.

.

.

En Konoha, futuro, Naruto buscaba por toda la casa a sus dos pequeños renacuajos por una nueva noticia importante, la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia, Hinata descansaba en la cama, durmiendo suavemente con un peluche de Kyubi pegado a su regazo, el rubio no los encontraba, estaba completamente seguro que después de la escuela se regresarían a la casa pero no, Aburame Shino, el profesor de su querido estúpido hijo mayor, le menciono que Boruto ya no había regresado con sus compañeros.

—Donde están esos dos...—Coloco una mano en su barbila pensando, observando el foto retrato de su mamá y su papá abrazados, en su estomago le dieron cosquillas.—Buscar tanto ya me dio hambre.—Entrecerró sus ojos, suspirando agotado.—Hinata está dormida y no la quiero molestar, así que iré a preparar algo, si Hinata despierta le prepararé algo delicioso.—Poso sus manos en sus mejillas color carmesí.—¿Porqué me estoy sonrojando?.—Se cuestiono incrédulo, ¿La emoción de tener otro hijo en camino?.

Sakura corría hacia la casa de los Uzumaki, desesperada en busca de su princesita que no regreso a casa, pateando con fuerza la puerta de cristal re-modelada después de su penúltima visita, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, Naruto salio de la cocina con un sarten en las manos asustado viendo a su ex-compañera agitada por correr tanto.

—¿Sakura, que haces en mi casa? ¡Me debes más de seis puertas del mes!.—Menciono irritado, Sakura lo jalo de la oreja.

—Idiota, mi hija no está en mi casa, la busque como loca con Ino, Tenten y con los demás. ¡También desaparecieron, Shikadai-kun, Chouchou-chan, Inojin-kun, Teiju-kun, mi hija y los tuyos!.—Hinata se despertó por los espantosos gritos de su amiga, se levanto de la cama con lentitud agarrando con fuerza el peluche, bostezando para saber que problemas nuevos se metió su adorable esposo.

Al llegar a la planta baja, notó que Naruto estaba estrellado en la pared riendo nerviosamente y una Sakura con un puño enterrado en la pared.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?.—Interrogo Hinata hambrienta acomodando el peluche en el sofá.—¿Sakura-san que pasa?.—Pregunto yendo cargando a su esposo en brazos sorprendiendo a la misma Sakura ¿Desde cuando Hinata podía levantar a Naruto?.

—Bueno..—Se rasco la frente.—Sucede qu-que, los niños han desaparecido y esté idiota no está totalmente enterado.—Informo tragando seco, observando como Hinata se ponía sentimental.—¡Hinata esté es un idiota sin sentido!.—Apunto a Naruto como culpable.

—Sakura, ¡Nunca le debiste de decirle que los niños desaparecieron! Está en sus fases importantes en la etapa del embarazo.—Aún en la pared menciono con tranquilidad riendo suavemente mientras Sakura se sorprendía con la noticia.

—¡Hinata embarazada!.—Se desmayo en el suelo dramáticamente.

—Naruto...—Murmuro sollozando, Naruto se sintió culpable.—¿Y mis niños?.—Pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior, Naruto salió de la pared para abrazarla con profundidad.

—Tranquila mi amor.—Beso la mejilla de la azabache, Hinata sollozaba aún con sus ojos perlas cristalizados.—Los encontraré y los regañare.—La cargo en manera de novia hacia la habitación.

—¿Pero?, Sakura-san está en el suelo desmayada.—Apunto el cuerpo inconsciente de la pelirrosada, Naruto alzo sus hombros divertido.

—Deja que duerma.—Guiño el ojo izquierdo ruborizando a Hinata.—Primero vamos a establecer al bebe y luego vamos por los niños tengo la sensación de que están en el pasado con mamá.—Menciono un poco realista pero Hinata se enojo con sus palabras.

—Naruto... primero son los niños o no hay otra noche de cuchicuchi, ¿Entendiste?.—Cruzando sus brazos mirando fijamente al rubio con sus mejillas rojas asustando severamente al Uzumaki gobernante.

—Si mi amor.—Susurro derrotado de cualquier manera iba a dejar a descansar a Hinata para ir por los niños y de otra forma escapar de las manos de Sakura antes de ser golpeado salvajemente.

.

.

.

Kushina abrazaba sin piedad alguna a la pobre criatura inocente de nombre Himawari que estaba un poco ruborizada de la manera de afecto que demostraba la pelirroja hacia ella pero no le importaba, al igual que su hermano siempre quiso conocer a sus dos abuelos paternos para reír, jugar y hasta molestar a su padre pero por historias nombradas Kyubi sus abuelos fallecieron salvando a toda Konoha, unos verdaderos héroes para el mundo inclusive Himawari sentía un bella vu en su abuela con su madre cuando se enojaban, sencillamente fuertes al enojarse pero de tal palo a tal astilla, su papá no se comparaba cuando se enojaba a los extremos pero Hinata lo callaba con ramen.

—Abuelita-chan.—Susurro apenada Himawari jugando con sus dedos indices agachando su mirada haciendo que Kushina la abrazara con más y más fuerza.—Te quiero, siempre soñé con conocerte, oto-san siempre me ha platicado de ti y del abuelo.—Comento sonriendo y sollozando abrazando a la pelirroja que se sentía orgullosa con cada palabra.

—Entonces me estas diciendo que ante la duda la más tetuda.—Menciono Boruto sorprendido con las palabras de un hombre grande de cabellera larga que asentía con la cabeza.—¿Qué es tetuda, señor Jiraiya-san?.—Pregunto intrigado abrazando al mayor que solamente reía.

—Cuando crezcas mi estúpido amigo, lo verás y lo sentirás.—Haciendo señales raras con sus manos, Boruto abrió su boca y sus ojos se iluminaron.—Serás buen discípulo en cosas mías.—Riendo francamente Jiraiya.

—¡Sorprendente!.—Se escucho la voz de Inojin observando a Tsunade curar a varios animales y esté Orochimaru recolectar frutas de diferentes tipos de arboles grandes.—Doctor serpientes-sama, ¿De donde vienen los bebes?.—Pregunto preocupado en el tema, cerrando sus puños ligeramente, haciendo un puchero en sus labios. Orochimaru sonrió nervioso.

—No hagas preguntas estúpidas Inojin.—Escupiendo las palabras fríamente Sarada leyendo una revista de moda que Mikoto su abuela le había dado después de conocerla, la mujer azabache madre de su padre se encontraba a lado suyo tomando una taza de café en sus manos al bebe Itachi.—Abuela Mikoto, ¿Este color quedaría perfecto para mi?.—Pregunto apuntando con su dedo indice el vestido de la revista.

—Por supuesto que si mi linda pequeña.—Poso una mano en el cabello corto azabache de Sarada, acariciándolo un poco para retomar su café tranquilamente.—Kushina, ¿Quieres unirte al picnic?.—Cuestiono amable sonriendo satisfecha, Kushina sonrió (de manera chibi) asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente con sus brazos ocupados por cargar a Himawari.

—Qué problemático..—Suspiro cansado Shikadai cruzando sus brazos atrás de su espalda descansando en una gran roca al igual que Tsunade con una botella de sake en sus manos.—¿En cualquier parte vas con esa botella verdad?.—Interrogo entrecerrando sus ojos, la rubia solamente diciendo un si.

—El sake es mi vida, como la ciencia para Orochimaru, y las revistas porno para Jiraiya ese maldito pervertido.—Añadió para beber el sake de una tomada preocupando por su salud al joven.

**Sin importar el que, a Naruto no le va a gustar que Jiraiya le explique a su hija acerca de los libros Icha Icha.**

* * *

><p>¡Perdón por la tardanza mis amigos! la inspiración no me llegaba T-T pero esto aún no termina como dije el capítulo anterior esté seria doble capítulo *-* *Riendo maleficamente* Muajaja disfruten el otro capítulo titulado ''Las fumadas creadas por Conejo-ninja.<p>

* * *

><p>© Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.<p>

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Papá que es el yaoi, y con quien fue tu primer beso?.<strong>

**Segunda y última parte.**

* * *

><p>Todavía en el camino de regreso a casa, Boruto y Himawari planeaban una manera fácil de preguntarle a su padre con quien fue su primer beso, ellos sabían que no había sido con su mamá por razones obvias ¡El gobernante de Konoha se sonrojaba cuando se lo pronunciaban y las constantes risas de Kakashi que se moría de la risa!. Naruto Uzumaki caminaba con un dolor de estomago insoportable por la necesidad de comer algo delicioso por parte de su esposa y después de la platica que tuvo con su mejor amigo rival Sasuke Uchiha le dejo varias cosas con mal sabor de boca.<p>

—¡Papá!.—Sus hijos exclamaron sorprendidos al verlo en la misma dirección de regreso a casa, Naruto sonrió un poco para abrazarlos.—¡Queremos hablar contigo seriamente!.—Diciendo al mismo tiempo nuevamente preocupado severamente a su padre que se preocupaba demasiado.—¡Nos tienes que explicar, con quien fue tu primer beso!.—Dijo Boruto amenazador apuntando a su padre con su dedo indice.

—¡Y otra pregunta!, ¿Qué es el Yaoi?.—Cuestiono preocupada sacando un manga que su ''tía'' Ino le había regalado, Himawari se sonrojo entregando el manga a su padre y este tragaba muy grueso.

—¿Ino te lo dio, verdad?.—Pregunto un poco sonrojando riendo a carcajadas por la nerviosidad del asunto.

—Si, me dijo que debería entretener en algo, es esto o estar todo el día con Inojin-kun acosándome.—Asustada lo dijo por las pocas experiencias que tuvo con su compañero, cuando Naruto le enterró sus dedos al pobre muchacho en el trasero.

—El yaoi.. es-es cuando dos hombres s-se aman.—Respondió para invadir esas preguntas raras.—Y mi pri-primer beso fue con una chica nada especial. ¡Vamos a casa ahora!.—Agarro a sus dos retoños por las manos corriendo pero Kakashi salvaje aparece en acción.

—Naruto idiota, di la verdad, chicos, si respuestas quieren saber a este idiota no le deben creer.—Musito alzando un dedo en el aire, Naruto gruñía desesperado.—El primer beso de su padre fue con su tío Sasuke y fue como dos veces.—Se quedo pensativo sintiendo la maligna mirada de Naruto hacia su persona.—Bueno mis pequeños sobrinos me debo retirar o me van a golpear.—Se retiro en una nube de humo.

—Entonces..—Dijo Boruto divertido.—Papá tuvo un pasado oscuro, ¿no? papá yaoi.—Rió a carcajadas discretamente.

—Definitivamente.—Menciono entredientes Naruto.—Al próximo que le meteré un rasengan en el trasero será a Kakashi.

**¿Continuara? owo.**

* * *

><p>Mis locochones seguidores de conejo-ninja, ¿Les ha gustado los dos especiales? T..T la creatividad no le llegaba a Guiselle xDD *mi nombre* por lo tanto lamento fallas ortográficas y estupideces escritas.<p>

**Una pregunta hacia ustedes si conocen al anime Bleach que obviamente es famoso al igual que Naruto 7uu7**

**¿Qué parejas shippean ustedes? Yo soy Ichihime por lo tanto ;-; deseo a esos dos.**

_¡Preguntas Time! Ustedes me harán cualquier pregunta y se las respondo 7u7, ¿Okey? ;-;_

¡Good night!.

—Conejo-ninja.


	8. Chapter 8

© Declaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga de la serie Naruto.**

**Nota: **La inspiración se ha muerto para mi ;-; no se me ocurre nada, mi imaginación está al limite además de situaciones que estoy pasando como que no me permiten continuar escribiendo pero seguiré por ustedes mis criaturas del bosque demoníaco.

¡Respuesta Time!

**¿Quienes son tus personajes favoritos de está estupenda serie (Naruto)? =Ina=. **Bueno mi pequeña criatura, el principal es Itachi-sama, desde la primera vez que vi este personaje me enamor es un amor imposible hacia el. ¿Quién no se ha enamorado de Itachi-sama? :v

**¿Cuál es tu color favorito? =Elinash1=. **Es la variedad del azul *-* y el tuyo shaba (?).

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Los celos de un padre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII: ¿Sabes algo?.<strong>

El atardecer se profanaba hacia la aldea, los niños pequeños jugaban ampliamente con sus compañeros y sus madres respectivamente, el Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas terminaba de trabajar con cansancio al igual que su mano derecha, Nara Shikamaru, acomodo sus papeles regados del escritorio, tirando los refractarios de los ramen instantáneos comprados, los pañuelos utilizados por quedarse a ver una película triste con Shikamaru, sin duda el mejor día de sus vidas, ¿Qué más podría ser mejor? o si, su querida esposa Hinata Hyuuga le llevo mucha comida, su princesa girasol le regalo cartas para él, y su tonto hijo mayor problemas mayores como pintarle la cara al maestro.

—Naruto.—Dijo Shikamaru en la puerta sonriendo, el rubio levanto su mirada para colocar la atención debida.—Ya me tengo que ir, o si no llego antes de las ocho, Temari me va a lanzar fuera de la casa y tendré que dormir afuera de la casa... De nuevo.—Finalizo sintiendo escalofríos en su cuerpo, alzo una mano para despedirse y irse como lo mencionaba. Naruto siguió guardando las cosas para mancharse de la oficina, golpeo un vaso de cristal cayéndose al suelo rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, balbuceo una tontería para agacharse y recoger los pedazos, se sorprendió al encontrar una antigua fotografía de su papá y mamá abrazados en el día de su boda.

—Vaya..—Susurro sonriendo un poco, se levanto de golpe para seguirla contemplando, con su otra mano agarro otra fotografía de Hinata y él en la boda después de pelear con Toneri Otsutsuki, Kushina llevaba un vestido blanco con la tela más sedosa que posiblemente se pueda encontrar, su padre un esmoquin negro con corbata blanca, una boda nada tradicional.

.

.

.

En el departamento Uzumaki, Hinata limpiaba la cocina después de que sus dos retoños comieran lo indicado para continuar jugando un poco más antes de dormirse y ir a la academia ninja como un buen estudiante menor, pequeños tornillos cayeron de la repisa más alta de la cocina cayendo en la melena azul de la Hyuuga, Hinata lo recogió admirando los pequeños tornillos se preguntaba de donde cayeron, una pequeña lata de su pequeño Boruto con una fotografía bastante peculiar con la escritura de Boruto, recogió la fotografía en sus manos, la imagen de su primo mayor en ella sonriendo en compañía de su equipo de misión y la de Kurenai.

—Neji-onnisan.—Murmuro con dolor recordando la muerte del castaño, la manera de como la protegió del ataque del Juubi, la desesperación que paso Naruto cuando sus compañeros de guerra fallecían uno por uno, si no fuera por sus delicadas palabras y la cachetada por parte de ella, posiblemente en estos momentos estuvieran en el perfecto sueño.—Sin tan solo supieras.—Menciono en cuenta sujetando la foto con una sonrisa, se bajo de la silla la cual la mantenía arriba por el estante.—Sabes algo Neji-onnisan.—Le menciono a la fotografía de sus manos.—Cuando eramos niños me detestabas por la muerte de mi tío, fue mi culpa lo lamento mucho, crecimos con el tiempo aprendiste a quererme, aprendiste que se puede cambiar el destino de las personas, tu haz cambiado tu destino a cambio de mi felicidad y por la protección de Naru-chan, gracias a ti soy feliz con la persona a quien más amo.—Sonrió feliz, sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos cristalizados.—Neji-onnisan soy fe-feliz con mi vida pe-pero quisiera que es-estuvieras conmigo, pa-para que conocieras a tus so-sobrinos.—Lloró no aguantando la tristeza.—Hima-chan es li-linda y tímida en oca-casiones pero jamás de da por vencida, es atenta y disciplinada.

_''Hinata-sama esfuércese más''._

—Boruto-chan es un chico grandioso, idéntico a su padre.—Rió levemente ante sus palabras.—Es travieso, simpático y popular entre las chicas, me gustaría que los conocieras realmente, Neji-onnichan.—Concluyo entrecerrando sus párpados dejando la fotografía en la sala principal con una girasol reposando en el papel, sintió a alguien en la casa a parte de sus hijos, pensando en Naruto abrió la puerta pero no había nada.

_''Hinata-sama cuídese... por favor''._

—Sentí algo cerca.—Dijo asustada pero sonriente, viendo la fotografía de su primo querido sonriendo de otra manera la cual recordaba que estaba en la foto.—¿Neji-onnisan?.

.

.

.

Camino por diez minutos al lugar indicado, el cementerio de todos los guerreros o civiles caídos en guerras o batallas graves o leves dependiendo del daño, la bufanda verde de su antigua dueña se movía por el cálido viento del atardecer, las delicadas hojas de los pétalos remarcando el color de la bufanda, los cabellos rubios cortos suavemente moviéndose con el viento mismo, después de poner atención a la fotografía se dispuso a visitar a su madre y padre como cualquier martes de la semana.

—Mamá, papá me gustaría platicarles algo.—Menciono sonriente sentándose en cuclillas el rubio dejando la bufanda verde y las flores en la tumba de ambos.—¿Saben algo?, cuando era un niño viví con un demonio en mi interior, siendo discriminado constantemente por mis compañeros y los aldeanos que conocían el secreto que guardaron por doce años, Iruka-sensei fue la primera persona que me acepto por quien era yo, confundí el sentimiento de compañerismo y pensé que era amor, el sentimiento de tener un rival y mejorar para ayudar a las personas, mi peor idiotez fue no darme cuenta en ese tiempo los sentimientos de Hinata-chan.—Nervioso se rasco la cabeza.—Ella puede ser que... no se parezca a ti en...—Hizo un gesto con sus puños imitando a su madre enojada.—Pero los sentimientos son idénticos, tu me amas por ser como soy al igual que ella, tengo tres mujeres importantes en mi vida.—Sonrió de miedo lado, sus ojos azules se cristalizaron.—El que tiene tu carácter soy yo mamá.—Orgulloso pronuncio.—Ella tiene más de papá, lo callado, bondadoso y heroico, sin duda no me avergüenzo de ella, me enorgullece ser su esposo ''ttebayo.

Concluyo acariciando la tumba de su madre para colocarse el la tumba de su papá, moviéndose un par de centímetros.—Ahora.. ¿Qué te digo papá?.—Se pregunto en silencio, colocando una mano en su barbilla.—Principalmente... ¡Tus genes si son potentes ''ttebayo!.—Bromeo ligeramente.—Si conocieras a Hima-hime te enamorarías de ella, es hermosa como mamá, y huirás si conocieras a Boruto, esa rata de laboratorio.—Rió nuevamente entrecerrando sus ojos.—¿Recuerdas en la guerra que me preguntaste si Sakura-chan era mi novia? Si que fue una broma pesada.—Suspiro largamente.—Por eso Sasuke-teme se enoja cuando lo recuerda, solamente conociste a Hinata-chan a simple vista, es hermosa con preciosos ojos perlados como la misma luna.—Termino de hablar para levantarse.—Ahora debo ir a la tumba de Ero-sennin para conversar un poco.—Se dispuso a caminar al bosque, la bufanda enredada en la tumba de ambos fluyendo en el aire.

_—Estoy orgullosa de ti Naruto.—Dijo Kushina sentada en su tumba reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Minato que asentía a las palabras de su esposa amada, se rió rudamente golpeando el hombro de su otro acompañante.—¿Tu no dirás nada Neji-kun?.—Pregunto divertida, el castaño bufo molesto cruzando sus brazos._

_—Espero que el idiota de Naruto no lastime a Hinata-sama o yo mismo me encargaré de hacerlo sufrir del más allá.—Añadió celoso y enfurecido, sus ojos blancos detonando cumplimiento a sus palabras preocupando a la pelirroja._

_—Ese Naruto se quedo con la mejor de todas, ¿Quién lo diría?.—Musito igualmente Jiraiya abrazando al Hyuuga difunto que se molestaba más._

_—Más respeto hacia Hinata-sama por favor Jiraiya-sama.—Pidió suspiro cansado._

_—¡Ya, Ya!.—Agitó sus manos la pelirroja.—¡Neji-kun no seas de está manera!, además, ¿Ya visitaste a Hinata-chan, no?.—Pregunto acostándose en las piernas de Minato, el rubio se sonrojo levemente._

_—Por supuesto, de hecho, estoy contento de que Hinata-sama este con el idiota.—Respondió no tanto diferente, Jiraiya al igual que Kushina rieron.—Todas las noches me aseguro de la seguridad de Hinata-sama, claramente ustedes protegen a un integrante de la familia, ¿verdad? Ese fue el acuerdo.—Jiraiya lo miraba de una manera rara provocando que Neji se alejara un poco más del sabio del sapo.  
><em>

_—¡Exactamente ''ttebane''!.—Golpeo a su esposo.—Yo protejo a mi querida nieta, esa chica se volverá muy hermosa en el futuro, pobre de mi hijo pateara muchos traseros de sus yernos no oficiales.—Sincero de buena gana, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.—¡Yo soy del equipo HimaShika!, ese chico tan lindo!.—Continuo a la manera Uzumaki._

_—De hecho está vez si tendré que irme de tu lado Kushina.—Hablo por primera vez Minato impresionando a su esposa.—Me cae bien Inojin-kun, siempre está a lado de Himawari-chan, la defiende de niños. Yo protejo a Boruto-kun, cuando tenga la edad suficiente ahora es el turno de él de proteger a sus seres queridos.—Concluyo sonriendo con sus mejillas rojas y un sudor extremo en su frente por la mirada asesina de la pelirroja._

_—Creo que Minato morirá de nuevo.—Expreso aterrado Jiraiya riendo.—Pero... ¿Yo a quien protejo?.—Pregunto intrigado, preocupado.—Naruto se defiende solo, al igual que Hinata-san pero esté es un hermano mayor muy protector.—Apunto al castaño con su dedo._

_—Hinata-chan tiene una hermosa sorpresa a Naruto.—Concluyo arqueando una ceja levantándose de la tumba mirando las hermosas estrellas, intrigando al trío de hombres._

**En la residencia Uzumaki...**

—¡Ya he llegado!.—Expreso Naruto abriendo la puerta viendo a Hinata esperándolo en el sofá.

—Bienvenido a casa Naru-chan.—Se levanto dejando un pequeño libro que estaba leyendo antes de que su amado esposo llegara, beso la mejilla del rubio.—Los niños están durmiendo en sus habitaciones, y además tengo tres sorpresas para ti.—Rodeo sus manos en el cuello de su esposo sonrojandolo en el instante.

—¿En-Enserio?.—Tartamudeo con su notable sonrojo en sus mejillas dándole al ambiente un poco más intimó.

—Si.—Asintió con la cabeza, dejando el cuello del Uzumaki para tomarlo de la mano.—Cierra los ojos.—Pidió con una voz dulce y adorable, Naruto embobado por la belleza de la azabache ojos de luna completo con la orden, Hinata lo llevo despacio al comedor para sentarlo en la silla, coloco una carta debajo de los palillos chinos.—Ya puedes abrir los ojos Naru-chan.—Solicito besando la frente, Naruto abrió los ojos con rapidez un poco decepcionado, pensando que estaba en la cama.

—¡Por dios la cena!.—Grito contento olvidando sus pensamientos, comida casera en la mesa, pero con un sobre misterioso.—¿Y esto?.—Pregunto agarrando el sobre.

—Es la segunda sorpresa.—Respondió avergonzada agachando su mirada, Naruto abrió el sobre para extender una pequeña carta medica, preocupado por la salud de la azabache la siguió leyendo, sus ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos, tiro la carta al suelo impactado.—¿Naru-chan?.—Cuestiono preocupada.

—¿E-Estas embarazada?.—Pregunto sonrojado esperando la respuesta que obviamente la recibió con un si, aventó la silla al suelo para abrazar a Hinata.—¡Tendremos otro bebe ''ttebayo!.—Grito a todo pulmón sofocando con el abrazo a la Hyuuga.

—¡¿Qué es este escándalo!?.—Interrogo enojado Boruto por despertar, su cabello rubio totalmente revuelto con su oso de peluche en la mano, su mirada asesina culminando a su papá, la pequeña Himawari a lado del rubio pequeño bostezando.

—Hijos tendrán un nuevo hermanito o hermanita.—Anuncio feliz, Boruto y Himawari saltaron al regazo de su papá impresionados.—Hinata-chan ¿Cuál es la tercera sorpresa?.—Pregunto.

—Será un hermanito.—Respondió uniéndose al cálido abrazo de la familia.

—¡Dattebayo!

—¡Dattebasa!

_—¡Dattebane!, ese Naruto si que quiere restaurar al clan Uzumaki rápido.—Menciono riendo frenéticamente preocupando a sus compañeros._

_—Espero que el próximo bebe no sea tan raro como la abuela.—Dijo Jiraiya._

_—O cómo el papá.—Concluyo la escena Neji mirando las estrellas.  
><em>

* * *

><p>¡Nuevo capítulo on! ¿Les ha gustado shabas o shabos que siguen mis one-shot? :33 ¿Utilizaron pañuelos? Porqué yo si, hasta me inspire escuchando una música muy triste y viendo el capítulo del encuentro de Kushina y Naruto ;-; momento jodidamente épico.<p>

Intente hacerlo más largo pero hasta aquí con nuestros invitados especiales =Jiraiya-sama, el sabio pervertido de las montañas de los sapos=, =Minato-san el rayo amarillo de Konoha, maestro de mi sensei preferido 7uu7 Kakashi es como los vinos, más viejo más bueno :v=, =Kushina-san la habanera sangrienta, la hermosa Kunoichi del Kyubi=, =Neji-kun, el sensualon de los Hyuuga de los Hyuuga, su belleza superada, genio de generaciones=.

**¿Quieren otro capítulo como estos pero ahora con Sasuke Uchiha?**

**o**

**La segunda opción.**

**¡La continuación de las aventuras de Himawari y de Ero-sennin! ;-;**

**Ustedes deciden.**

¿Quieren preguntas time? Serán preguntas hacia a mi y las respondo bien sensualones y aparte capítulos dedicados, o Confesionarios con Conejo-ninja, aquí digo mis pecados más épicos del mundo.

**¿Sandías ballena? Qué está escritora idiota anteriormente shippeaba la pareja Narusaku :v **

¡Good night!

—Conejo-ninja.


	9. Chapter 9

© Declaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto-sama.****  
><strong>

**Nota: **Preparen sus ojos porque llorarán como satanás manda :v bueno es broma lo siento si alguna persona de aquí sea religiosa c: solamente quiero ser popu ¿no? no.. :c.

**Advertencia: Puede contener lenguaje no apto para mejores, ¡Preparen pañuelos!.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Los celos de un padre.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX: Gracias.<strong>

Después de volver de una tardía misión que el estúpido engendro del mal de su mejor amigo le diera por tres meses aproximadamente, su cuerpo totalmente cansado, sus ojos negros ojerosos, su estomago pidiendo excelente comida pero para eso tendría que ir a una tienda, al entrar en la aldea, escucho la sinfonía de una madre llorar y lamentándose por algo, Sasuke el ninja que había regresado y obviamente mataría a su amigo Naruto se encamino para seguir la dulce voz parecida a la de su querida madre difunta, el azabache seguía esa voz hasta en el cementerio, cuervos negros se encontraban en la tumba de su hermano, pájaros blancos reposando en la tierra de la lapida de su madre y pequeños insectos en la tumba de su padre, ¡Algo terrible estaba sucediendo!.

—_¿Qué les parece si molestamos a Sasuke-kun?.—Pregunto animada una pelirroja golpeando el hombro de su amigo Uchiha dejándolo en el suelo, Neji Hyuuga negó con la cabeza siendo testigo de la horrible mirada asesina de Kushina Uzumaki.—¡Mikoto dile a este estúpido que se divierta! Ya que estamos muertos, eso no significa que no nos podamos divertir.—Señalo divertida con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas._

_—Kushina, por favor, deja de lastimar a mi esposo cada rato.—Pidió con amabilidad ayudando a su marido a levantarse, la pelirroja bufo molesta observando a Sasuke mirar a todos lados.—Creo que Sasuke-kun se dio cuenta de que hay presencias aquí.—Dijo con orgullo colocando ambas manos en su pecho._

_—También debe presentir una presencia muy molesta.—Añadió Fugaku apuntando con la cabeza a Kushina siendo nuevamente golpeado por la habanera.—¡Golpea a Minato, y no a mi!.—Exclamo molesto su ceño fruncido presente. Kushina se tronaba sus dedos de las manos, sus cabellos rojizos se levantaban haciendo nueve mechones rojos, sus ojos feroces.—Bueno.. si... tu.. quieres...—Comento en un susurro escondiéndose atrás de Mikoto._

_—Kushina-san.—Menciono Itachi sonriente saludando a la Uzumaki con su mano.—¿No cree que ya es hora de descansar en paz?.—Pregunto sonriendo, Neji asintió con la cabeza apoyando al azabache.  
><em>

_—Creo.. que ya es hora, ¿no?.—Sus ojos azules con toques violetas se cristalizaron, abrazando a su rubio marido.—¡Kushina no quiere irse!.—Expreso apretando a su esposo._

—Tsk.—Chasqueo su lengua Sasuke, sacando su katana de un solo movimiento de la funda, activando sus poderosos ojos pertenecientes de un Uchiha, su mayor sorpresa encontrar a una pelirroja agarrando a su padre por los cabellos.—¡¿Padre?!.—Dejo la espada caer al suelo, se cayo de rodillas impresionado.

_—Vaya, vaya, esto si que será divertido.—Concluyo Jiraiya divertido sacando uno de sus libros para leer a continuación, tanto como Itachi y Neji suspiraron por las actitudes infantiles de los presentes._

—Nii-san, Oto-san, Oka-san, Yondaime, Jiraiya-sama, ¿Hyuuga?.—Pregunto apuntando el castaño con el dedo, el castaño alzo sus hombros sentándose al sueño en compañía de su nuevo amigo Itachi.—¿Quién es la pelirroja?.—Cuestiono desinteresado, Kushina apretó sus puños riendo suavemente.—''Esa risa''.—Pensó Sasuke entrecerrando sus párpados.

_—¡Idiota como se te puede olvidar la madre de tu mejor amigo!.—Gruño intentando golpear al azabache si no fuera porque Mikoto la retuvo, Sasuke abrió sus ojos, era verdad, la madre de Naruto.—Bueno, ya veo que aquí nadie me aprecia. ¡Me largo de aquí!.—Dijo enojada cruzando sus brazos corriendo hacia la ciudad, sus acompañantes la siguieron dejando a la familia Uchiha a solas._

_—Esa Kushina.—Suspiro largamente Fugaku viendo a su hijo, se sintió orgulloso.—Sasuke.—Dijo sonriendo feliz por primera vez hacia Sasuke, Mikoto abrazo a su primer hijo contenta.—¿Muchas cosas han sucedido supongo?.—Se coloco de frente, posando una mano en el hombro del azabache.—Sin duda te has vuelto un hombre de familia, ayudando en la guerra aunque creando desgracia en tus amigos, te hemos visto luchar durante todos estos años.—Reveló riendo a carcajadas, Sasuke se quedaba sin palabras.—Uniéndote con Orochimaru para matar a tu hermano mayor sin saber la verdad en esos momentos, viviendo en desgracias, siendo acosado por esa serpiente ermitaña.  
><em>

_—Lo que tu padre quiere decir son dos palabras... estamos orgullosos.—Sonrió la mujer abrazando al mencionado, Sasuke entrecerraba sus párpados apunto de llorar después de tanto tiempo.—Gracias por ser un excelente hijo, tu pequeña es hermosa al igual que tu esposa, te amo.—Abrazo con fuerza a su hijo, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos negros cristalizados._

_—Sasuke, tonto hermano menor.—Continuó Itachi saludando con su mano.—Sarada está en buenas manos, siempre será protegida por su familia de eso no debes preocuparte, si algo le pasa yo estaré a su lado.—Guiñó el ojo el mayor._

**Gracias.**

—Realmente... quiero decir algo.—Confesó Sasuke soltando los brazos de su mamá, sus ojos negros cristalizados queriendo salir lágrimas potentes de sus ojos, miro a su mamá riendo levemente a sus acciones, su hermano Itachi sentando aún en el suelo colocando sus manos alrededor de sus rodillas para mirar a su hermano menor, su padre parado con las manos cruzadas y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.—Puede ser que fui cegado por mucho tiempo, sintiendo el potente deseo de matar a mi hermano mayor vengando la muerte de mi familia y de mi clan.—Apretó sus puños con fuerza al igual que sus ojos.—Solamente quería escuchar la verdad de todo esto, sospechaba algo parecido sobre mi hermano. Me preguntaba cada día de mi vida _¿Porqué Itachi mató a nuestra familia?_ Un niño estúpido fui y nunca viví una niñez linda como todo niño tenía que ser, nací siendo un Uchiha, viviré como un Uchiha y moriré como Uchiha.—Las lágrimas brotaron fluyendo en sus mejillas blancas, los remordimientos atacaban a Fugaku, Itachi acompañaba esos sentimientos al igual que Mikoto.—Sufrí siendo un Uchiha, los enemigos querían mi sangre, pero lo peor de todo fue maltratar a la única mujer que a pesar de todo siempre estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, sacrificando su belleza para volverse más fuerte que nunca y traerme de regreso, superando cada obstáculo de su vida por mi, soy un tremendo idiota por nunca notarla en ese tiempo, y ahora.. tengo una hermosa hija con ella.—Concluyo limpiando sus ojos negros, mirando el suelo.

—_Sasuke-chan, gracias..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Himawari paseaba en el balcón de la casa, segundo piso, la nieve caía en su melena corta, su respiración modificada por el aire totalmente frío saliendo un pequeño humo extraño en su boca, la pequeña posaba un gorrito lavanda con rayas plateadas en su cabeza, un vestido de mangas largas plateado, unas medias blancas largas y botas lavanda, como su padre la había vestido minutos posteriores.

—Que lindo día, espero que onnichan pueda llegar temprano a casa para jugar con Oto-chan.—Menciono en un lindo murmuro, agarrando una flor pequeña para olfatearla, la pequeña niña sonrió sintiendo a alguien más detrás de ella, volteo sonrojada por ver a una mujer de larga cabellera rojiza, hermosos ojos violetas con toques azules con la mirada más orgullosa.—¡Abuela!.—Expresó dejando la flor en el suelo, abrazando a su abuela satisfecha.

—_Mi linda girasol.—Musito acariciando la cabellera de Himawari, Neji sentado en la silla mirando a su prima cocinando la cena y un pequeño en una silla para bebes.—Con que ese es mi nuevo nieto.—Dijo Kushina apuntando al retoño menor mordiendo un juguete._

—Si, de hecho se llama Hiroto-chan es pequeño pero travieso.—Dijo alzando un dedo en el aire, riendo al igual que su abuela.—Abuela, ¿Y el abuelo?.—Pregunto por el rubio no presente, Kushina pensó claramente, igualmente Jiraiya desapareció, posiblemente irían a ver al pobre de Naruto trabajando como Hokage viendo como el muchacho crecía con enseñanzas.

_—Tal vez está con tu padre observándolo.—Aclaro sonriendo de medio lado, besando la frente de Himawari._

En la cocina Hinata escuchaba las claras risas de su pequeña pero le preocupo cuando ella comenzó a conversar, sujeto el cuchillo con fuerza para correr al balcón, rompió la puerta con una patada, asustada pero Himawari estaba feliz riendo claramente con una mujer de cabellera rojiza sonriendo.

—Himawari-chan.—Dijo Hinata confundida, Kushina volteó rápido para mirarla de frente, Hinata abrió enormemente sus orbes plateados impresionada de la silueta que estaba viendo, la madre de Naruto presente hacia ella.—¿Kushina-san?.—Pregunto impresionada frotándose sus ojos, la pelirroja coloco una mano en la barbilla de la azabache.

—_Te agradezco de antemano que estés con mi hijo.—Reveló besando la mejilla de Hinata provocando un sonrojo fuerte en la Hyuuga, Neji se paro para colocarse detrás de Hinata.—No es nada fácil soportar el carácter de los Uzumaki, me has dado hermosos nietos, me has hecho la suegra más feliz de todo el universo.—Dijo alzando sus manos gritando fuertemente.—Fuiste la única después de mi que admiraste a Naruto, creciste con sus ideales, lo amaste fuertemente, a pesar de casi morir en Pain te sacrificaste para él, ¡Por eso te quiero mi hermosa!.—Corrió fuertemente para abrazarla, Hinata comenzó a llorar enterrando su frente en el hombro de Kushina._

_—Con que el destino se puede cambiar.—Dijo Neji, Hinata levanto su mirada por ver a su primo presente sonriendo.—Una de las tantas reflexiones que me dio el idiota de mi cuñado, gracias a él soy libre de estás maldiciones de los Hyuuga que siempre reñidos al destino.—Se acerco a su prima para abrazarla, Kushina contenta se unió al abrazo._

—¿Me puedo unir al abrazo?.—Pregunto curiosa y dolida Himawari con sus manos extendidas, los tres rieron y aceptaron.

* * *

><p>Nuevo capítulo por Conejo-ninja :33 de hecho esté capítulo lo iba a subir tiempo atrás pero se me borro xDD lo lamento musho mis seguidores de estas cosas raras, como que este capítulo fue menos lloradera para mi :33 el anterior me dio más tristeza ;uuu; amo a Kushina ''ttebane.<p>

**¿Sandías ballenas?**

**Está escritora tiene 14 años :v ¿Kill me please? ;uu;**

**El amor platónico de conejo-ninja es Byakuya Kuchiki de Bleach.**

**¡Stop!**

Mañana continuo con estas cosas de sandías ballenas xDD

Una pregunta hacia ustedes.

¿Cuál es su personaje favorito de Naruto? y ¿Cuál es su pareja favorita?

Los míos.

—Itachi Uchiha.

Pareja.

—Naruhina.

¡Good.. a espera que no es noche xDD! entonces... modafackers.

—Conejo-ninja.


	10. Chapter 10

**© Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Pierrot).**

**Nota: **Ustedes nenas son unas loquillas, deben ser azotadas por la grandiosa Conejo-ninja-sama *Insertar cara demoníaca pervertida* apenas me di cuenta de los Reviews xDD, no estuve mucho en esto así que he vuelto con un especial de navidad owo.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Reviews.**

**Ina: **Una lista de personajes favoritos muy crazy 7u7 pero no importa mientras tengas tachas y pericos, *-* hay, hay que rico xDD. ¡Con la chancla no plox!, bueno buenos días o buenas tardes o noches xDD donde vivas. ¡Conejo-ninja te bendice con la zanahoria del yaoi!

**Invader Zam: **¡Puedo ser chiquita 7u7 pero está pequeña puede mostrar sus garras!, tengo 14 años pero mido casi 1,70. Eso me huele a pedofilia por parte tuya owo, pero tranquilo yo se de eso y de Yaoi °Ríe maléfica°

**Elinash1: **Como que.. todos tenemos unos nombres un poco raros en Fanfiction xDD, saludo pequeño igual que yo owo o pequeña, ¿eres mujer o hombre? ¡Pokemon maestro time!.

**Boonnybell: **Tengo entendido que las zorras son las únicas que se maquillan*u* °Sale corriendo antes de la castren°, recuerda está frase, si las perras empiezan a ladrar, echales un pedo para callarlas ;D.

* * *

><p><strong>Los celos de un padre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo porno.. digo, capítulo X: Happy christmas Uzumaki.<strong>

~Luces, adornos, felicidad y sonrisas la perfecta combinación para una familia en épocas navideñas y más en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, Naruto Uzumaki el afamado Hokage y héroe dicho en muchas ocasiones iba en tienda en tienda para ver que regalos comprar~

—¡Qué hermoso día!, ¿verdad, Hinata?.—Pregunto atenta y sonriente la Uchiha abrazando a su amiga que asentía con la cabeza, las dos mujeres adentro de una tienda viendo que artículos comprar para el árbol de navidad y los regalos. Sakura observaba las bufandas de colores sombríos y peluches bastantes lindos para su segundo hijo de tres años de edad, un adorable varón de cabello negro y hermosos ojos negros heredados de su padre obviamente.—¡Vaya muchas opciones y no saber cual elegir!.—Dijo suspirando cansada, mirando de reojo a su amiga atenta con un peluche de panda.—Hinata, ¿qué le regalaras a tu hija?.—Pregunto curiosa, su mirada jade tranquila.

—¿Hablas de Himawari o de Nozomi?.—Pregunto un poco confundida, sus ojos perlados daban tranquilidad.—A Himawari le daré un collar significativo, Kushina-san tenía un collar verdaderamente hermoso, Naru-chan lo encontró al estar revisando la oficina del sótano, y para él es algo hermoso y la verdad acepto eso.—Dijo sonriente, sus mejillas sonrojadas.—Nozomi tiene la misma edad que tu hijo, ¿no?, es pequeña aún así que juguetes bastara.—Menciono sonriendo, con sus ojos perlados mostrando un poco de felicidad además de recordar un pequeño regalo para su primo cuando fuera a visitar a la tumba.

—¡Oh comprendo perfectamente!.—Hizo una mueca en sus labios, revisando los estándares del lugar, cosas de color rosa ¡El maldito lugar era solamente para niñas pequeñas!, con razón Naruto dice que ese lugar es perfecto.—¡Esto... es... perfecto!.—Exclamo fuertemente viendo un peluche de dinosaurio colocando con un moño azul en la parte superior, la Uchiha brinco de alegría por encontrar un regalo para su hijo.

~Nozomi Uzumaki, ojos color perla brillantes parecidos a la misma luna, cabellos dorados preciosos, edad tres años~

—Tengo una duda.—Dijo Sasuke tomando un sorbo de café dejándolo en el escritorio de su amigo gobernante que asentía con la cabeza.—Porque... ¿Por qué cada cierto tiempo tienes más niños? digo... Pobre de tu esposa, ¿No le dolerá tanto?.—Cuestiono mirando a su mejor amigo que reía un poco.

—Tu preocúpate por tu esposa y yo por la mía.—Afirmo frunciendo el ceño, confundiendo un poco al azabache.—Además no creo tener más niños, Hinata si le duele cada parto y me regaña.—Rió levemente, recordando casi los golpes de la azabache.—Una vez me intento pegar pero se le olvido por el sueño.—Trago grueso.—¡Hinata si que es potente cuando se enoja, esa ternura se esfuma al golpearme!.—Exclamo levantando sus manos en el aire.

—Sencillamente, siempre le pides otro hijo.—Dijo Shikamaru con papeleo en sus manos, viendo al azabache que suspiraba.—Por cierto, vi a Himawari corriendo en el parque con su hermano, y creo que Boruto está un poco mal, se cayo entre la nieve.—Apunto bostezando aunque riendo un poco más por lo sucedido.

**O-O-O-O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Deja mi cabello en paz!.—Ordeno Sarada molesta con su pequeño hermano en brazos, el pequeño sonreía mientras abrazaba a su hermana mayor con pijama de conejos , la azabache suspiro cansada por tener que cuidar de su hermano.—¿Cómo podrá cuidar Boruto a Himawari?.—Se pregunto en un susurro.

—Pues obviamente no con magia.—Dijo Boruto saludando en el parque con nieve en su ropa y cabeza, a su lado la pequeña Himawari y la pequeña Nozomi abrazada hacia su hermana mayor.—Te quejas siempre, ''Sanosuke es molesto... blablabla''. No tienes idea del como es cuidar a dos niñas, aunque me ayudan en ocasiones a conseguir chicas.—Sintió un golpe en su cabeza por parte de sus dos hermanas sonrientes con miradas asesinas.

—Pero el tonto de onnichan no puede con las chicas, siempre recibe golpes en partes muy pero muy bajas.—Indico Himawari con sus ojos azules brillantes y su pequeña hermana menor asintió con la cabeza.

—Onnichan es tonto con las chicas.—Rieron las dos pequeñas al igual que los dos Uchihas levemente.

—Par de pequeñas del demonio, ¡Siempre lastimando a su hermano mayor con palabras que lastiman su corazón!.—Lloriqueo dramáticamente corriendo entre la nieve y nuevamente tropezándose y cayendo en la nieve blanca, las tres chicas suspiraron por lo torpe del Uzumaki.

—Vaya, onnichan es un tonto.—Aclamo Nozomi riendo y mirando de reojo al azabache que la mirada con esos ojos negros penetrantes, abrió sus ojos perlados para cambiar su mirada a otro lugar.

~O si, a Naruto no le gusta esto~

—Falta unas cuantas horas para navidad,... ¡¿Y no tienes un regalo para Hima-chan?!.—Interrogo molesto Inojin apretando sus puños viendo a su compañero balbucear un tonto como respuesta.

—Querido idiota amigo, hay miles de maneras de decirle a Himawari un te quiero y no precisamente tarjetas navideñas, recuerda... ¡Ella no es un objeto ni un trofeo el cual debemos competir!.—Golpeo en la cabeza a su amigo que hacía una mueca en sus labios.

¿Una navidad linda, no?.

* * *

><p>Un pequeño one-shot para celebrar la navidad, pocas horas y ¡Boom chacalaca! ¡Happy navidaneichon a todeichon!. En México es 23 de diciembre por lo tanto.. :v ya ni se cuando es si el 24 o 25 la navidad, estoy un poco tarada con las fechas.<p>

**¿Sandías ballenas?**

Está autora cumple el 31 de agosto ;'D y adora acosar cosplayers de Kakashi, hace poco fue la carnage en Coahuila, Torreón ¡Mi hogar y pinche origen de puros tacos! xDD y un muchacho fue disfrazado de Kakashi y lo anduve persiguiendo como media hora, conejo-ninja un poco tímida para pedirle una foto owo.

**¿Una pregunta hacia ustedes?**

~¿Me aman?~ :v esa no es la pregunta pero bueno.

~¿De donde son todos ustedes que me siguen desde el primer capítulo?~

Quiero saber owo y no venderé su información ha secuestradores internacionales :v eso es muy novato.

¡Good modafackers ninjas!.

—Conejo-ninja.


	11. Chapter 11

©**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Autora: **—Conejo-ninja.

**Nota: **El maldito asunto es que nuevamente me he enfermado de la gripa v': puta bida, okno, pero me molesta y mucho al no escribir y tener ideas locas como plan segundo pero bueno esto se me ha ocurrido. **Universo**** alterno (U/A)**

* * *

><p><strong>Los celos de un padre Hokage acompañado de un shinigami.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

~Época de halloween en el cual todos los niños lo esperan para salir de sus casas y pedir dulces a lo loco para satisfacer sus deseos de caramelos y disfrutar una bella tarde con sus mejores amigos o en familia, ¡Excepto para los Kurosaki's y Uzumaki's que juntos pueden ocasionar una guerra de caramelos por dos...cuatro.. ¿seis? remolinos~

**Familia Kurosaki.**

Después de una dura batalla que provoco miles de muertes hacia los shinigamis, finalmente finalizo siendo ganadores los shinigamis y criaturas con poderes que querían una vida llena de paz, al terminar Ichigo Kurosaki no sabía que otra cosa hacer, al cumplir veinte y uno años termino la universidad de medicina en tan poco tiempo siendo considerado de los mejores doctores de la ciudad Karakura al igual que su considerada mejor amiga Orihime Inoue la chica que siempre lo acompaño en cualquier situación bastante peligrosa y siendo prisionera de las manos del bastardo de Aizen Sousuke.

Poco después de comenzar la universidad tuvo a su primer primogénito con ella, Orihime Inoue. Al finalizar la universidad el segundo...¿Y el tercero? ¡En proceso!.

**Familia Uzumaki.**

Anteriormente, los pequeños Boruto y Himawari Uzumaki querían una pequeña aventura el cual toda su familia estuviera involucrada, y lo consiguieron robando uno de los más peligrosos pergaminos de la oficina de su padre.

¡¿Naruto por qué tenías esos tipos de pergaminos en tu escritorio?!

El grito de su esposa se escucho fuerte y claro.

—**Tiempo presente**—

—Naruto, ¿enserio te vestirás de eso?.—Interrogo curioso el shinigami apuntando a la vestimenta nada ordinaria al hombre rubio que asentía claramente con su cabeza, hace poco el héroe de toda Konoha conoció los videojuegos, y se enamoro de The legend of zelda lo cual Ichigo le golpeo fuertemente por tomar sus propios videojuegos.—Serás todo un ridículo afuera, por lo menos te hubieras puesto el disfraz de Link y no el de Zelda.—Un minuto de silencio para los dos hombres del lugar. —O si—, Naruto estaba disfrazado de la princesa Zelda y a mucha honra.

—Bueno, mi girasol quiso y me lo recalco que quería que yo fuera Zelda y Hinata-chan fuese Link, ¿Ironía verdad?.—Suspiro largamente para quitarse la tiara de su cabeza, con un ligero sonrojo en sus facciones, Ichigo sonrió de medio lado.—¿Y tú de que te disfrazaras chico de la túnica negra?.—Pregunto arqueando una ceja, el anaranjado alzo sus hombros.

—No lo sé, Masaki tiene mi disfraz y no me lo ha enseñado, espero que sea nada ridículo... Si Hime me escucha decir esto me mataría o me metería al horno.—Se quedo pensativo mirando de reojo si su querida esposa se encontraba por ahí y que no lo hubiese escuchado.—¿De qué se vestirán tus revoltosos?.—Pregunto ahora el Kurosaki tomando una taza de café en su mano derecha.

—También estoy con la duda ade-demás...—Entrecerró su mirada hacia la puerta de la derecha de la casa, su boca se abrió ligeramente al igual que sus ojos por la vista de sus ojos.—¡¿Pero que te ha sucedido Hinata-chan?!.—Interrogo fascinado por el disfraz de su mujer ruborizada completamente, un traje tradicional chino el cual podía ver parte del yacimiento de los pechos, pegado a su perfecto cuerpo, su cabellera azulina atada en una coleta baja y un poco de maquillaje en sus ojos delineando sus ojos perlados preciosos, el Kurosaki se ruborizo un poco igualmente pero imaginándose ese mismo atuendo en su esposa.

—Ichigo-kun.—Musito con delicadeza reflejando su belleza en ese tono de voz tan hermoso, Orihime se tapaba igualmente que su amiga la parte de los yacimientos por la vergüenza empleada en el momento, los dos hombres miraban a sus respectivas mujeres con baba en sus labios, Ichigo sobresaliendo la baba más que Naruto.—¿Te gusta mi disfraz Ichigo-kun?.—Pregunto casi desmayándose, sentándose encima de las rodillas de su marido que tragaba grueso de controlarse solamente por hoy.

—S-Si, me encanta.—Lo susurro acariciando la mano de su esposa que se ruborizaba pero sonreía.

—¡Agh, dejen de hacer eso!.—Exclamo avergonzada la primer hija del matrimonio Kurosaki tapándose sus ojos marrones heredados de su padre, sus mejillas totalmente coloreadas de un color rojo carmesí cubriendo casi la mayoría de sus propias facciones, Boruto el primogénito de Naruto, se acerco lentamente asqueado igualmente que su amiga que se proclamaba mejor amiga de él aunque obviamente este no se enojaba en absoluto.—Qué asco, ¡Boruto di algo!.—Empujo con su hombro al otro de su amigo rubio que hacía una mueca llena de aburrida máxima.

—Cómo que aquí no me meto con personas viejas pervertidas.—Aclaro sonriendo agarrando de la muñeca de su amiga para alejarse, claramente traían sus trajes (cosplayer) para salir al exterior y conseguir todos los dulces posibles, hasta le quitarían dulces a sus hermanos menores, Himawari hermana de Boruto y Haruka de Masaki.

—Naruto-kun, ne-necesito que...—Tartamudeo mirándolo en par de segundos con sus ojos perlados.

—O si, las enseñanzas del sabio pervertido jamás se echarían a perder—

—Y las enseñanzas claras de Kon... ¿A disfrutar el Halloween?.—

—Himawari-chan, ¿me puedes explicar el porque eres linda?.—Pregunto ruborizado y algo tímido el pequeño Haruka viendo fijamente a la dulce girasol que escupía su jugo de fresas.

—¡Oye, ni siquiera intentes seducir a mi hermana ''ttebasa!.—Agarro por el cuelo a su considerado traidor amigo, ojo marrón contra celeste ¿quien ganaba?, el fierro de la mano de Masaki el vencedor.

—Deja a mi hermano menor en paz, solamente el puede elegir cual persona amar bueno gustar esos sentimientos no comprendo con exactitud.—Dijo Masaki observando a su compañero que soltaba a su hermano.

~Himawari Uzumaki edad cinco años, vestida de borrego~

~Haruka Kurosaki edad cuatro años, vestido de Luffy one piece~

~Boruto Uzumaki edad siete años, vestido de panda zombie~

~Masaki Kurosaki edad siete años, vestida de unicornio gato masacrado por shinigamis~

Y el hermoso atuendo de Ichigo Kurosaki sería de nada menos que un perrito.

—A alguien le gusta torturar a su padre—.

**Continuara.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un poco pervertido la historia v: ¿ustedes que opinan?, bueno estuve leyendo sus comentarios nuevos y moría de la risa y para aclarar ¡No soy tierna, soy una feroz conejo-ninja que... se esconde... de los cosplayers de Kakashi-sama O-O ¡Oh my modafacker si soy tímida!.

**Hina230: **¿Qué soy mala influencia? Oshe cy 7u7 ni te imaginas como soy realmente pero tengo una perfecta combinación entre Rukia Kuchiki de Bleach y Misaki Ayuzawa de Kaichou wa maid-sama. Tengo una hermana mayor y hermano mayor por lo tanto soy la menor de la manada Díaz o-o no es justo.

**Ina: **#Kalawa la nalga beibe.

**Aka Uchiha: **No soy muy buena en historia ni en geografía pero no se donde queda nicaragua :v por lo menos se que esta fuera de México.

**Boonnybell: **¿Sandías ballenas? que siempre me equivoco cuando escribo tu nombre xDD saludos.

¡Good night!.

—Conejo-ninja.


	12. Chapter 12

**© Declaimer: **[Masashi Kishimoto creador del manga Naruto y de todos los personajes de la misma serie en compañía de Pierrot].

**Autora: **—Conejo-ninja.

**Nota:** Preparen sus cubetas por que vomitarán de la risa, bueno supongo yo **¡Por qué el nuevo capítulo es *Tambores plox*!**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Kurama de niñera? Ni en mis sueños más húmedos.<strong>

* * *

><p>—Ni de broma, ¡No seré la niñera de tres críos tuyos!—Bramo la bestia número nueve, cruzando sus brazos y mirando otra cosa que no fuera los ojos azules acusadores de su antiguo contenedor que suspiraba, ya se estaba cansando de pedirle el maldito favor, el afamado Kyubi era un poco terco en cuanto cuidar a tres niños pequeños que obedecían... bueno... dos de ellos sí excepto el retoño mayor de nombre Boruto.<p>

—Kurama, por favor, muy apenas puedo ir de vacaciones con mi esposa, ¡¿Sabes cuanto me costo que ella aceptara a ir conmigo de vacaciones solos?! ella no deja ni un momento a solas al trío, bueno por razones obvias—Entrecerró su mirada aceptando que la bestia no aceptaría, dio un respingo para darle la espalda a su antigua bestia del interior.

—¿Eh?—Musito la bestia confundida, tal vez el chico se había rendido fácilmente—De acuerdo, sólo por está vez cuidare a los críos ¡Sólo por esta vez!, ¿Entendiste idiota?—Pregunto un poco avergonzado, la primera vez que cuidaba a los pequeños del Hokage—_Maldita sea, pero tal vez ellos puedan amarme si me comporto de buena manera_—Pensó para si mismo, Naruto sonrió victorioso rascándose la nariz, finalmente tendría sus merecidas vacaciones que tanto deseo por cinco largos años sin descaso para administrar de pies a cabeza la aldea.

—¡Muchas gracias querido Kurama, espero que el favor se te regrese!—Exclamo feliz brincando, miro un par de segundos a Kurama ruborizado por la vergüenza, brinco hacia él para abrazarlo fuertemente, —Kurama siendo abrazado por primera vez—, la bestia intentaba quitarse de encima al muchacho no tan joven.

—Bueno, ya vete yo al rato voy con los críos—Dijo con una media sonrisa, sus nueve colas se levantaron para moverse ampliamente en el aire, Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo como cualquier otro ninja—¿Cómo serán ellos?—Se pregunto pensando en las probabilidades—Puedes haber heredado el Byakugan y mi chackra o quizá la de todas las bestias por Naruto, en un futuro no muy cercano serán muy poderosos—Estimo sonriente, desapareciendo el igualmente hacia la residencia Uzumaki.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

~Cinco minutos después~

Kurama apareció en medio de la aldea, lo cual altero un poco a los aldeanos por ser invocado ¿Qué estaba sucediendo, por qué Kurama apareció de repente? ¿Un nuevo ataque, quién? se interrogaban los aldeanos, Shikamaru paseaba en compañía de su familia al mercado lo cual también le impresiono que la bestia nueve apareciera, Temari al igual que él y con su retoño fueron rápidamente donde Kurama estaba viendo cual dirección tomar.

—¿Kurama, que haces aquí?—Pregunto preocupado el Nara principal, posando sus manos en los hombros del pequeño, Kurama arqueo una ceja.

—Nada, solamente aparecí para destruir la aldea como cualquier otro día común, ¡Ja, insolente!, llegué porque Naruto me pidió un favor enorme—Dijo gruñendo moviendo suavemente sus colas para no destruir los edificios cercanos, miro al horizonte donde observo la casa Uzumaki y el matrimonio mismo salir de la casa despidiéndose de sus niños.

—Es un poco preocupante que aparezcas, pensé que algo realmente malo sucedió pero ¿Qué favor?—Su pequeño miro confundido a su padre, él realmente no conocía a los niños de los otros compañeros de la misma generación que su antiguo contenedor, que lamentable.

—Es información confidencial el cual solamente una bestia como yo puede cumplir—Bromeo un poco pero Shikamaru ni Temari entendieron el chiste pensando que era una misión asignada—¡Ni sentido de humor tienen, y te casaste con la chica Sabaku, que problema!—Suspiro riendo un poco, Temari frunció ligeramente su ceño—Cuidare al trío de Naruto hasta que regresen de sus vacaciones, ¿comprendes? por que me tengo que ir ahora—Concluyo saltando para aterrizar en un lugar donde no había nada de gente para no provocar accidentes.

—¿Qué era eso?—Pregunto curioso Shikadai a sus padres que suspiraban.

—Un zorro sin sentido de humor, que problemático—Dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

~una hora más tarde~

—Kurama-chan, ¿puedo abrazar tu colita gorda y esponjada?—Pregunto impresionada Himawari, sus ojos azules brillaban de la emoción por las colas esponjosas de Kurama, él asintió más avergonzado aún.—Tus colas son esponjosas, tan lindas...—Murmuro bostezando, quedándose dormida en una de las colas abrazándolas.

—Esta niña es muy tierna—Dijo en un susurro la bestia cerrando sus ojos.

—¡Kurama, zorro vagabundo!—Rió a carcajadas Boruto apretando una de las colas, burlandose perfectamente de la criatura.

—¡Pero tu no eres tierno, eres un niño baboso igual que tu padre!—Dijo feroz, gruñendo al joven de diez años que meneaba su mano en el aire.

—Kurama-kun, puede no gritar estoy leyendo—Menciono la pequeña de cinco años con un libro enorme, Kurama asintió con la cabeza cuando llego a la casa pensó que tal vez los niños no tenían buena mente pero ver a los tres muy inteligentes y más Boruto un as para molestarlo sin ser visto, eso era buen ninja.

Los niños Uzumaki's próximamente serían buenos compañeros para él... o posiblemente lo agarrarían de peluche.


	13. Chapter 13

**Autora: **—Conejo-ninja.

**Nota:** Creo que he tardado un poco en subir nuevos capítulos pero es mejor por que así planeo con precisión las cosas y hago más largos las pequeñas historias #**Oneshot, **así que disfruten beibes. Y otra cosa creo que no podré actualizar la saga de Himawari con Ero-sennin espero poder así que... ¿Sayonara por un tiempo? oh que no me acordaba, Naruto Shippuden latino por fin mis sueños se volvieron realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Consejos de un Hokage pervertido<strong>

* * *

><p>Media noche en víspera de un 14 de febrero añorado por muchas parejas para celebrarlo a lo máximo y los forever alones buscando a una chica en especial que llene sus corazones pero para Naruto Uzumaki candidato para ser el séptimo hokage era totalmente diferente aquella noche el cual perdió la conciencia por actos maravillosos por tomar mucho a gracias de sus amigos, que buena amistad tenía él.<p>

Él rubio actualmente héroe de todas las naciones shinobi pensaba y pensaba de una forma para realizar la mejor noche para su esposa Hinata Hyuuga que prometió cuidarla hasta que la muerte los separara y él como un celoso no aceptaría que nada ni nadie los separara. Consiguiendo algunos consejos para citas con el profesor del amor Sai y no comprendiendo con exactitud algunas partes del libro del señor Yamanaka dio a la búsqueda a su antiguo sensei, el Hokage Kakashi Hatake que posiblemente estaría aburrido leyendo las antiguas novelas que dejo legado Ero-sennin.

—¡Qué tal Kakashi-sensei!—Saludo eufórico agitando su mano al entrar a la oficina encontrándose al Hokage dormido entre tanto papeleo que le mandan cada cinco minutos para asegurar la seguridad de la aldea, Kakashi subio su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada negra a Naruto que estaba más feliz que nunca.

—Naruto, buenas noches ¿Por qué estas en mi oficina, si no te mande a llamar?—Pregunto curioso entrelazando sus dedos y colocando su barbilla en sus manos, seguramente sería divertido conversar un poco con el joven héroe que soltó una carcajada.

—No—Susurro apenado moviendo su cabeza observando la re-modelada oficina—Necesito consejos de amor por usted, sabe que realmente me gusta mucho Hinata y por eso me case con ella ¡Pero soy una cabeza hueca y puedo arruinar esta noche!—Grito cerrando sus ojos no soportando los regaños de Hinata, sintió dolor en su cara, abrió sus ojos lo cual solamente vio oscuridad por que el afamado libro de Ero-sennin estaba estampado en su cara—¿El libro de Ero-sennin para que Kakashi-sensei?—Pregunto sorprendido viendo que su maestro asentía con la cabeza.

—Te ayudara en tus pequeños problemas amorosos—Añadió agregando un guiño de ojo a su comentario.

Caminando de regreso a su departamento nuevo leyendo las cantidades de buenos consejos que el libro contenía—Y pensar que antes decía que este libro estaba aburrido me he equivocado—Susurro continuando leyendo el libro interesado en el contenido.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Gorgororogoro :v Esta corto no se quejen.<p>

—Conejo-ninja.


	14. Chapter 14

**Autora: **—Conejo-ninja. **[Usagi-chan].**

**Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a un nuevo capítulo de estos one-shot bastantes raros y a la vez creados por ''conejo-ninja'' a partir de hace unos días inicie un nuevo proyecto [Naruhina] por lo tanto si ustedes quieren verlo pasen a mi perfil espero que les guste se llama Naruto-sama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Primer beso<strong>

* * *

><p>El primer beso de una persona debe ser algo celestial el cual nunca se olvidaría sencillamente, cuando das tu primer beso es una sensación maravillosa. Pero debido a un accidente, Boruto Uzumaki ya no piensa de esa forma.<p>

—¡Los besos son asquerosos!—Grito lloriqueando al entrar a su casa siendo recibido por su madre que se preocupo al instante de comenzar a llorar, aventó su bolso en una de las extremidades de la sala para irse corriendo a su habitación para ser perseguido por su madre que le gritaba su nombre desde una distancia considerada preguntándose el por que su retoño decía esas barbaridades.

El Hokage, el ninja numero uno cabeza hueca llegaba a su residencia dejando su capa y sombrero en lo más cercano posible abrazando a su princesa girasol por ternura—Himawai-chan, ¿Dónde está tu mamá?—Pregunto curioso cargando a la azabache parecida a su madre que alzo sus hombros.

—Onnichan salió corriendo llorando, Oto-san—Dijo con ternura besando la mejilla de su padre que abría sus ojos—Onnichan es un llorón de primera—Soltó una risa suave y contagiosa.

—¿Sabes dónde esta tu hermano llorón, princesa?—Sacudió los cabellos oscuros de la pequeña con su mano, ella asintió apuntando a la planta de arriba señalando que en su recamara llorando—Gracias, busca a tu mamá y dile que he regresado—Informo regalando un beso a la mejilla de su hija para subirse a las escaleras, pensando que cosas pasaron para que Boruto tuviera esa actitud.

El pequeño Shikadai entraba a su casa con una mueca de desagrado completamente ignorando a su madre además de pasar a un lado con su tío que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Qué le pasara?—Pregunto Temari limpiando los platos siguiendo con la mirada al azabache de coleta, Gaara alzó sus hombros.

—No lo sé, deja reviso que le paso.

Sin más que decir fue con su sobrino para averiguar que es lo que pasaba.

...

—Boruto—Toco la puerta varias veces sin recibir respuesta alguna, pegó su oreja a la puerta para escuchar los sollozos de su primogénito que estaba escondido abajo de la cama—Boruto—Hablo abriendo la puerta, observando una melena rubia escondida en la planta baja de la cama.

—¡Lárgate, no me molestes anciano!—Reclamo al mismo tiempo de lanzar una shuriken asustando gravemente al Hokage que suspiro.

—Boruto, recuerda que no puedes tener esas armas dentro de la casa puedes lastimar a tu hermana menor—Se sentó en la orilla de la cama esperando a que su pequeño saliera y fue así a paso lento.

—No quiero hablar con nadie.

...

—Sobrino, ¿quieres hablar?

El azabache lo miro a los ojos.

—No es nada, estoy bien.

Gaara arqueo una ceja invitando a su sobrino a sentarse a un lado de él.

—¿Seguro?

El asintió—Di mi primer beso.

...

—Jamás creí que darías tu primer beso a tan corta edad—Rió a carcajadas orgulloso de su crío, avergonzado Boruto oculto su cabeza en la almohada—Dime, ¿Con quien fue la afortunada?—Cuestiono guiñando un ojo al pequeño que lloriqueaba.

...

—A ver—Carraspeo la garganta.

—¡Eh!—Carraspeo el rubio.

—¡¿Quién fue el idiota que hizo eso?!—Gritaron ambos.

**Por accidente, Boruto Uzumaki y Shikadai Nara se besaron enfrente de toda su clase. Hasta tomaron foto para el recuerdo de próximas generaciones.**


End file.
